Wrong in So Many Ways
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: It was so wrong in so many ways. But Conrad couldn’t help but think of his little brother 'that' way. WARNING: Yaoi and incest! Pairings: Conrad and Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

Wrong in so Many Ways 

Summary: It was so wrong in so many ways. But Conrad couldn't help but think of his little brother _that_ way. WARNING: Yaoi and incest! Pairings: Conrad and Wolfram

A/N: My warped, twisted mind came up with this. So I blame my thinking brain. I know this is like so wrong but I figured since they don't look alike, what does it matter? This is the only warning I'm so going to give you! The idea wouldn't leave me alone.

This is **_INCEST_**! With a twist of an AU! Just to tell ya! So if you **_DON'T LIKE_ _DON'T READ_**! Otherwise Enjoy!

Since there are many Conrad/Yuuri and Yuuri/Wolfram pairs, why not put them together? So is the birth of this incest fic!

Oh, I'm sorry if they're sort of ooc but I'm trying my best since I kind of know how they act like. It's been awhile since I've seen the series. And this is my first KKM fic! Plus this starts of as a pre-series leading up into the series itself with this little tidbit… So there's going to be SPOILERS! You all know you're tempted! Haha! Just Kidding!

Disclaimers: Don't own KKM so don't sue! Salamat!

Part 1

It was so wrong…in so many ways…

The way he'd think about _him_…

The subtle body…those slender hips…the flawless skin… He fought the urge to touch the soft, silky blond hair and the soft looking skin. Making him look delicately fey…

He didn't know how it started. It just did. The first time he thought of it, he passed it off an incoherent thought. But then it became more frequent as it invaded his dreams and mind that it became an obsession. All that he knew was that he had to have it.

He just had to have _him_.

He tried ways to avoid the situation and control himself. Like the extra missions, always going away…

It seemed to help. That is only if he left. He realized the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone even with a mission. He clenched his hand in a fist. He shouldn't be thinking about this. It was _wrong. _Same sex relationships are allowed but he knew incestuous relations would be frowned upon.

Everything was so close, yet unreachable.

His situation had been intolerable as of late. He began avoiding his little brother to the point of longing. He _wanted _him! His morals on the subject were increasingly silent, as time had progressed. He knew if he didn't get rid of this _feeling, _he'd lose control and actually-

"Weller-kyo!"

He snapped out of his daydream when he heard that beautiful voice of his dreams call out his name. His mind conjured immoral images of that small lithe body writhing under him, the glistening of that soft looking skin, the golden locks tousled and the swollen-kissed lips, along with the emerald green eyes burning in fiery passion for _him…_Only _him… _Although instead of his family name, he was calling out his given name…

He stopped his train of thoughts. He shifted as he felt himself restrained. He had a great view of the bulge in his pants. He didn't have the time to take care of it. But he was lucky that he was in his own office and he could hide himself better.

He put on his regular smile as the door to his office opened. He watched hungrily as his innocent little brother stomped up to his desk.

"Weller-kyo! Are you avoiding me?" his little brother exclaimed while glaring at him.

"Did you miss me?" Conrad responded. _Because I certainly _missed _you. _He added as an after thought. He felt that fiery gaze he imagined so much.

"You said we'd spar today!" Wolfram told him. Conrad searched his memory for that and realization dawned on him.

"That I did." _I'd rather do a different kind_ _of **sparring**. _

Conrad knew even if his little brother acted like he didn't like him because of his human heritage, he knew Wolfram was trying to impress him or rather catch up to him.

"What are you waiting for!"

"Wolfram, we should do this tomorrow, it is already late in the afternoon."

"No! I want to do it now!"

Conrad gulped nervously. A shock went through him as those words rang in his head. _My beautiful little brother, you have no idea what you do to me…_ He felt his self-control losing against his lecherous thoughts. He had to get out of here. With that idea in mind, he stood up, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He walked around his desk and past Wolfram, who he knew would follow after a few steps. He took a few more steps before quickly drawing his sword pointing it against Wolfram's neck who was in disbelief.

"We've sparred Wolfram. You need to work better on your reactions," Conrad told him before turning back around to walk out.

"That isn't fair Weller-kyo!" Wolfram spoke. "I-"

He quickly stopped his brother's triad by effectively trapping him between the desk and himself. He noticed his brother's surprised look but didn't care at the moment. At least he made sure the door was locked when he reached it at that time. His eyes darkened as he stared at his _beautiful _little brother, his better judgment out the window.

"Weller-kyo! What are you-"

"Not fair? … You're the one not being fair."

Conrad grasped his chin, his dark stare looking in his brother's green eyes. He had to have him. _Just a taste…_ He leaned closer and captured his brother's lips in a kiss. They were soft just like he imagined them. He couldn't just get a taste; he needed to take it all. He began to harshly devour those lips, as morality was non-existent. He felt his little brother resisting but he held on and soon felt his brother respond back. He smirked within the kiss. Wolfram will be his soon enough.

He pulled away to catch his breath. He stared at Wolfram panting for air. What a beautiful sight it was. His hand reached out to caress the cheek, assuring himself that it wasn't another fantasy nor was it just a dream.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Conrad whispered in his ear, "my beautiful Wolfram." He finished, trailing small kisses along his jaw and neck. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt the other heat buck against his. He shook it off and smirked against the effeminate neck. He went back to worshiping his current obsession while letting his fingers unbutton the blue uniform. His mouth followed suit as the uniform revealed more.

His cock twitched at the wonderful moans Wolfram made. Conrad quickly discarded the blue top and undershirt leaving him half naked. He admired the site before his lips began to tease a nipple while his hand played with the other one.

"Mmm… Conrad… Don't – mmmh… - tease…me…"

Just how he wanted him. Conrad ceased his assault to plant a kiss on Wolfram's lips. His hand had a mind of its own as it trailed down his torso to unbuckle the belt and slip inside to grasp the half-hardened flesh.

Conrad watched in satisfaction as Wolfram broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. Only he could do this. Only he had the right to see Wolfram like this. Only he would be able to touch him like this. Wolfram belonged to _him_.

He began to stroke his brother's length and bit the slim neck marking his possession. Wolfram would be his after this and not even Gwendal can stop it. He then ravished his brother's lips to muffle his moans where they wouldn't be heard of their forbidden deed. Wolfram thrust into his hand and he could feel that he was close…so close…

The door busted open.

-X-

Conrad gasped as he woke up. He took deep breaths and realized that his hand was on his hardened length and that it was just a dream. He groaned in incompletion. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep unless he took care of _this._

His mind played new moments of that dream. His brother's hand was stroking him what his mouth couldn't reach, then his head bobbing up and down, sucking him off while he thrust into that sweet, tight warmth.

That did it as he released into his hand. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He then wiped himself of his deed to only have trouble falling back to sleep.

Conrad sighed. It was going to be a long night.

TBC-----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Haha! Whatcha think? Yeah, this is going to be a bit limey, bordering on lemony goodness that I'd have to post the full version somewhere else like AAF or maybe livejournal. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I really don't know what inspired me to write this maybe it was because I've read one before and probably that doujinshi that I've seen that actually had this pairing… I don't know. But I gotta say that Conrad kind of reminds me of Naoe from Mirage of Blaze. He looked like he could lose control any moment. They seem kind of alike.

So, I'll say again, don't flame me because I already gave a warning. It's not my fault that you don't read the warnings at the top part of the story that has all the short necessities for you people about the story.

Review! NO FLAMES! C+C accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong in So Many Ways 

Part 2

(A/N: Before you begin, there's some little limey-lemon at the end so if it begins and you don't want to read it then plz skip it, because it is not necessary to know for the next chapter. Just telling you that now. Otherwise Enjoy!)

Conrad prepared himself for another day. Gwendal was sending him out on an investigation with a few of his men. Conrad was grateful for this turn of events. Maybe he could forget all his lecherous thoughts of his little _brother._

Oh Shinou, how he wished that dream was real. It felt so real…a disappointment to find out it was just an illusion fueled by his subconscious thoughts. But oh…would he just taste those lips just once. What he wouldn't _do_ just to have his way with him. It was torture for him everyday. The regular training in the morning, watching that small, lithe body glides towards him with that same, determined, fiery passion Wolfram held so much.

He stopped his train of thoughts. He had to get back to the task at hand and that was to go on a reconnaissance mission in one of the towns. He packed his disguise and went out.

The sooner he got there, the better he won't be 'messed up'.

-X-

Conrad felt relieved as he left the castle. He was going into this town that had recently started to act up. So far nothing had happened around the town. It was normal. His mind had been solely on the mission that he had forgotten all his lechery. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy.

He took a walk around the streets at night. His information gathering had been successful the last few days. This town was not a threat to Shin Makoku despite the rumors. He sent his partner, who wasn't Josak, surprisingly, to go back and report. He decided to stay an extra week and check out if something new came up.

"Hey, let go of me!"

Conrad paused and faced the direction the familiar voice came from. _It couldn't be… _he thought in surprise. He took quick steps and reached his destination. He saw a group of about four men surrounding a familiar blond. He growled internally. No one was allowed to touch what was about to be his. He quickly took a few steps till he was about three feet away from the group.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked with that same indifferent smile of his. Inside he was seething with anger.

The four stopped to look at him. He glanced at the blond's state and was glad nothing happened yet, in a brotherly way of protection, of course.

"It's none of your business, now scram!" one of the men said. Conrad just gave off that infuriating smile.

"It will be until you let him go."

"This is ours, find your own!"

In a second, the man fell over unconscious. The next three followed suit. _He doesn't belong to you. _He thought to them silently. He glared down at them before turning around to check if Wolfram was injured or not. Luckily, there wasn't anything life threatening. His eyes softened. Wolfram inherited their mother's alluring beauty, which attracted many eyes. Conrad was not excluded from this spell.

"Are you alright?" Conrad asked.

"I'm fine." Wolfram snapped at him. Conrad just smiled.

"We better get going before their friends come looking for them."

Conrad seized Wolfram's wrist and ran with him following to the inn he was staying at. He silenced his little brother's protest pointing out that he got them into this situation.

"You can sleep here. We'll return tomorrow morning." Conrad told him. Wolfram surprisingly didn't protest.

"Where will you sleep?" Wolfram asked, since there was only one bed. The bed he was laying on could fit two people. Conrad silently gulped. He knew what his little brother had been implying. The temptation was too great.

"I will sleep down here. So just sleep."

He faintly noticed that his brother turned around and scooted a little to the edge, leaving some room that was big enough to accommodate him. He sighed and stared out the window. The clouds didn't look too promising. It started raining and he was sure there was going to be some thunderstorms. Luckily he found Wolfram before something bad happened and he ended up sick. He quickly prepared a makeshift bed for himself and drifted off.

-X-

Conrad woke to something warm settling next to him. He was faintly aware of it last night but was too hazy to even think of getting up. It didn't feel dangerous. So he had pulled it closer knowing how right it felt. But this time he knew he had to let it go. It was morning and they had to leave before someone comes looking for them. It didn't occur to him that there was still rain pattering on the ground and windows of the inn.

Conrad opened his eyes and found yellow in his vision. He froze. _How did he…_ he trailed off in thought. He then looked at his arm placed around the small body. Oh how he didn't want to let go. He stared down at his brother's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. His hand caressed the soft cheek. It was so tempting. He was foolish enough to fall into it. His eyes trailed to those soft lips. He wanted a taste… Just a taste…

He leaned down, hesitating… It was wrong… It was so wrong… The longer he hesitated; he wasn't going to get another chance like this. Tentatively he placed his lips over his and was marveling at the softness of it. The more he lingered the more his moral judgment was being crushed. He just had to have more.

It took him awhile to find those same lips kissing him back and the small limbs pulling him closer. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he pulled away. It was then he realized that he was on top of his brother with a leg between his. He stared in concealed horror into his brother's _beautiful _green eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Wolfram asked. Conrad gulped nervously. This was just another dream. Just a dream… He kept telling himself. He attempted to get up but felt those limbs keep him from getting up. "No!" Wolfram protested.

"Wolfram…" Conrad said exasperated. This dream seemed a little too convincing. "Wolfram, this isn't the time-"

"Its still dark!" Wolfram said to him. Conrad looked up at the windows the best he could in his position and realized that it was indeed still raining and it was still dark. When it occurred to him, he wondered… What was his brother doing next to him?

He silent question was answered when lightning struck. He felt Wolfram curl under him and clutched tightly. It was the most wonderful feeling indeed. Conrad attempted to get up again but Wolfram refused to let go. Not that he minded.

"Wolfram… let go. I'll still be here." Conrad told him.

Wolfram reluctantly let go. Conrad stood up and helped his brother to stand and to lie on the bed again. Before Conrad could lie back on the floor, Wolfram grabbed his sleeve. Conrad's eyes softened as he stared at his younger brother. He got the message and lied next to him. He was rather surprised that Wolfram was even showing an ounce of affection towards him, brotherly affection mind you.

This had to be a dream. There was no way that Wolfram would willingly cuddle up to him. If this continued he might not be able control himself this time. He went stiff as he felt his brother's hot breathe on his neck. Conrad brought a hand on Wolfram's face and began caressing the cheek as he had done moments before. He stopped as Wolfram nuzzled into his hand, asleep.

"Conrad…" he heard Wolfram breathe out.

Could it be… His brother dreamed of him too?

He shook his head of that thought. It was probably more of brotherly love. It seemed his little brother cared more than he let on. His thumb caressed the soft cheek and his fingers trailed down to the slim neck. This was too good of a dream to pass off. He stopped as smaller ones grasped his hand. He looked into his brother's emerald green eyes. A beauty in Shin Makoku indeed.

"Do you want me?"

Conrad was shocked at the statement. This dream was too good to be real. Wolfram's soft but calloused hand cupped his cheek.

"Because I want you too…"

Conrad just watched as his brother leaned closer and closer… He felt it. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, but good all the same. Without hesitating Conrad kissed back, his morals being beaten by his monstrous side. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that this was not a dream and he was going to regret it later. He didn't believe the fact and pushed it farther into silence.

He rolled them over, so now he was on top. Conrad stared into his brother's green eyes. They spoke volumes of fire and passion. There was no time to back off now. Wolfram would surely not leave this matter alone. Conrad couldn't object should he want to.

Conrad leaned back down to taste those soft lips again. He was satisfied with the response he was getting. His hand traveled down the slim torso, carefully unbuttoning the top. Conrad broke away and traced butterfly kisses along the jaw to the slim neck and down the exposed milky, white skin. He smirked along the skin those delicious sounds protruding from his brother's lips. He quickly got rid of the pesky garment, tossing it to the floor.

He went back to worshiping the beautiful, angelic body. His hands and lips played the body like an instrument, strumming out the sexiest of noises. He wanted to draw this out but he just couldn't wait. Giving his brother a deep, passionate kiss, his hand trailed lower to unbuckle the belt. He disposed the rest of the clothing onto the floor leaving his brother bare to him and his eyes _only_. He stared lustfully at the half-lidded eyes, those parted lips, the panting of breath, and the hot flushed skin.

There he was just as he always dreamed. To him this was still a dream but a welcome dream all the same. Conrad attacked, leaving no place unmarked on that beautiful skin. He felt restricted as his pants tightened. The heat was getting to him.

Conrad quickly found himself lying on his back. He kept that smirk from forming. Wolfram straddled him. He found himself being passionately kissed as his brother performed the same tricks he'd done to him moments before. He quickly found himself disposed of his shirt along with Wolfram's inexperienced hands and lips bringing pleasure to his body.

He turned them over giving Wolfram one passionate kiss before standing. Conrad quickly discarded his pants and undergarments before returning to the beautiful scene waiting for him. He nestled between those slim legs staring down into those hazy green eyes. He didn't want to stop but he had to know. He couldn't just go through with it.

"Are you sure you want this?" Conrad asked, developing a conscious, but not enough to _not_ want this.

"Of course I do! Stop stalling!" Wolfram lashed out.

Conrad smirked and began to prepare him for what was to come. He watched as the expressions changed on Wolfram's face. He was enjoying this immensely as it was _he _who was doing this. It was only _him_ that could see this side of the blond that others wished they could.

When he figured Wolfram was ready he thrust in his tight virgin opening. He fought the urge to just fuck the blond. He didn't want to hurt his little brother. He rained kisses along Wolfram's neck to distract him from the pain he was experiencing. He was sure the blond would feel the pleasure soon enough.

"Move." His brother commanded.

Conrad smirked against the skin and began to move in a slow rhythm. _He's so tight…_ He began to move faster as the other's hips met in time with his thrusts. Damn, it felt so good. He could tell that the blond was on the brink as he struck that sweet spot over and over. He gripped the erected flesh, pumping it in tune with his thrusts.

Conrad bit on the slim neck marking him as his as they both climaxed at the same time.

He lied on top of him getting his breath back together. He leisurely kissed Wolfram before pulling out and lying next to him. As he pulled the covers over them he thought this was the best fulfilling dream he's ever had.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I hope I made it worth being rated R or M, whatever. I had to do some editing on it so I won't be kicked out or get this story deleted! Just don't do that to me plz! Saa, anyways, I was rather surprised that people actually like this. I mean the usual Conrad/Yuuri and Yuuri/Wolfram was kind of unoriginal so I wrote this fic. Anyways review! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO FLAMES! C+C accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

DarkSapphireDragon: Yup, Conrad is always on a guilt trip anyway... You'll find out!

tina: Glad you think so! Thanks!

Part 3

Conrad felt relaxed.

He didn't want to leave the warmth next to him. His arm gripped possessively over the bundle of warmth next to him.

A few seconds later, he wondered why…

Conrad slowly opened his eyes and saw yellow… It was then did it all occur to him.

_Oh Shinou, what have I done… _He thought in horror. 

It wasn't a dream. He couldn't believe it. His body felt sated but he took _advantage_ of his own little brother who was barely over seventy. He quickly, but stealthily, got away. He sat on the side of the bed he was lying on. He still couldn't believe what he'd just done. He rested his head on his hands, mentally scolding himself of what he had just done. He turned to watch his little brother who was currently contented, sleeping.

He stopped his train of self-induced scolding to admire the beauty before him. He watched as those concealed eyes crinkled before fluttering open to reveal the captivating emerald irises.

"Conrad?" Wolfram muttered sleepily. Conrad snapped out of his daydream and turned away. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He had to explain what happened and hoped his brother didn't hate him.

It never occurred to him that his brother was the one who initiated _it_ in the first place.

"Wolfram," he responded. He didn't know what to say. It was wrong… I shouldn't have done it… I'm sorry…

He snapped out of his unsuccessful excuses as arms were thrown around his waist.

"Wolfram!" he stated in surprise. "Wolfram… We shouldn't have… I shouldn't have-"

"NO!" Wolfram began. Conrad was shocked. But his brother was still in that adolescent age and needed a bit of an understanding. "Don't be sorry!"

"Wolfram, I should've stopped it-"

"No! It was my fault! I wanted it too!"

Conrad sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. He knew if Wolfram wanted something, he'd do whatever it takes. A part of him wished Wolfram really did want him.

"Get dressed. We'll deal with this when we get back."

Conrad pulled away and bent over to gather his scattered clothes. He also sorted Wolfram's since he knew that he was going to be sore. When he finished, he felt Wolfram latch onto his arm. His face buried within the cloth.

"Would you ignore me when we get back?" Wolfram asked. Conrad didn't answer.

"We better get going."

-X-

Conrad had done just that.

He immediately reported to Gwendal. He left the piece out about Wolfram since Gwendal hadn't asked, then that meant the older brother didn't find out. He was sure Gwendal would make sure they weren't seen around the other should he find out about the incident, or if you'd call it as such, last night.

Conrad left as soon as he was dismissed. He knew he was going to be bombarded by Wolfram some time soon. He didn't mind of course. Although… He was doing his best to avoid his brother as much as possible. He still needed to get his mind set out on how to break this off.

It was cruel, but he was afraid that it was just infatuation on both their parts and it will fade sooner or later. One of them would soon take it seriously. Conrad didn't want to hurt or to be hurt. But at the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was _him_ again. His obsession was overwhelming that he'd subconsciously seek out Wolfram. He did take a small note of his eyes traveling every hidden and open view searching for the familiar blond. He wasn't able to catch sight of him.

One side, he wasn't happy, the logical side of him was grateful…

It made him a hypocrite.

Conrad sighed. This was very complicated.

He calmly entered his room, thinking of what to do should he actually meet up with Wolfram.

Speak of devil, there he was, the beautiful prince sitting on _his_ bed, as if waiting for…something more. Conrad didn't know what to do. He just stood there staring into burning green eyes, admiring the beauty of them. Wolfram looked inviting. It was too hard to resist.

His moral side had been winning at this moment, so he calmly did not speak to his brother. He wanted to diffuse the situation at best. He walked to his closet to put back unused clothes at the same time… thinking, just thinking.

Conrad paused in his task as arms clutched around his waist and a head snuggling to his back. He couldn't do this. He couldn't get rid of this no matter how much he tried. He'd just be denying himself.

It was _he_ who fell for the blond. Hard.

The thought of having taking _advantage _of him the night before was dying a horrible… horrible death…

-X-

Wolfram wasn't naïve as everyone thinks he is. Although he was on most things but didn't mean he was _that _ignorant. He felt them, those intense gaze that watched him. He felt it since he turned 67.

At first, he couldn't pinpoint who it was until he looked, really looked.

In his conclusion, he was rather surprised. He felt content not appalled at the constant gaze that lingered on him. In truth, he had been denying himself, something he hadn't done before. When he found out who the watcher was he felt a sense of relief.

And now here he was trying to convince _him_ that it was okay and that he didn't care about the situation. He knew he was treading dangerous ground since Conrad was a rule follower in most things.

Wolfram was afraid that Conrad would refuse. That would hurt him the most.

Ever since, he'd always admire his brother from afar. He had been rather disappointed about the half-human his brother is. But for some reason, it didn't bother him. He just acted like it did.

His thoughts drifted to last night. It was something he wouldn't forget. He knew Conrad had a conscious and had been avoiding him. So he decided to take the initiative and corner his brother into speaking with him. After all…

Wolfram von Bielefeld always got what he wanted. And he wanted his brother.

Just as he suspected, Conrad would reject him. He quickly found himself throwing his arms around his brother's waist, a desperate attempt for him to reconsider. Wolfram knew of the dangers that he would face, more so than Conrad himself, however, he couldn't help but want this relationship to continue. Conrad was being stubborn about it.

"We can't Wolfram… You know what could happen…" Conrad spoke not bothering to turn and face him. Wolfram didn't want that response.

"I knew it." Wolfram stated, pulling away. He was really sensitive in matters of personal affairs. Conrad had been rejecting his advances save for that night. He didn't like it. "You just used me."

-X-

Conrad swallowed nervously. Wolfram was making it difficult. He caught the mumbled words. _"You just used me." _

Conrad stared harshly in front of him. He would never _ever_ use his brother for anything. His morals were losing pathetically as his desire was fueled. He turned around seizing his brother's wrist, bringing them closer to wrap his arms around the small lithe body. He pulled back; keeping his arm wrapped around his waist and lifted the delicate face. He gazed hypnotically into tear-glistened eyes. He couldn't pull away now. His thumb caressed those soft kissable lips.

Genuinely, he leaned down and paused within an inch between them before closing the gap. He felt a string of shock run through him as it fueled his desire even more. Conrad walked Wolfram towards the bed until they both fell with him on top. Conrad pulled away to get some air. He stared down at his temptation.

With that… the night slowly burned away…

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry there's no rated R lemons in this chapter. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I just saw it fit to end there. I'm glad people are enjoying this! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

mou: Thanks!

black dilemma: I'm glad you like! You should really write a ConradxWolfram fic! There should be more! Thanks! 

Warnings: INCEST (I'M SURE ALL OF YOU KNOW) AND SPOILERS!

Part 4

It became a routine for them.

In front of an audience during the day, they'd brush the slightest intimate touch, misinterpreted as something less.

At night, away from prying eyes, their touches would turn heated, as if it'd be the last time they'd see each other again. With their situation, it was to be expected. All they did care about was the other, and that they were there.

Should one carefully examine, they'd notice the longing looks pass between them to be _more_ than just _brotherly _affection.

But they'd always keep to themselves until later in the evening.

-X-

Conrad stared at the sleeping figure next to him. His mind still couldn't grasp how this could all be real. But it was and he wasn't complaining. They were careful in their little escapades. Gwendal hadn't found out. Should he find out, he was sure they wouldn't be able to see each other again. He wondered what would happen to Wolfram.

Conrad had been trying to convince himself to end it. He wanted to protect Wolfram, even if he couldn't have him. The thought of ending it was shot out the window as Wolfram came into his room every night. Most nights, it'd be a night of passion. But other nights, such as this, they'd just be near each other.

Conrad wasn't in the mood to do anything but cuddling. He had to break the news to Wolfram of his very important, mandatory mission tomorrow.

The new Maou was supposed to arrive. And he had to retrieve him before Aldbert or the humans did. He would be back before the day would be over since Ulrike gave him the exact location on where the new Maou would arrive. The problem was breaking it to Wolfram.

Conrad had to assure his brother many times every time he went on a mission sent by Gwendal. It took _a lot_, emphasizing _a lot_, of convincing for Wolfram not to follow. Wolfram was a distraction, a very welcome distraction, but a dangerous distraction indeed. No one was excluded from the spell, except Gwendal, their mother, and some family members. But he was sure Wolfram wouldn't object to this one. The Maou was a very important person in the demon kingdom and Wolfram was a loyalist at best.

He paused in his thinking as he felt the body next to him shift.

"Conrad, go to sleep…" Wolfram stated snuggling closer to him. Conrad smiled at the cute picture. He gave him a peck on the cheek before snaking an arm around the blond, then going to sleep.

-X-

Wolfram woke to the rising sun. He felt around for the comforting warmth next to him, only to feel cooling sheets. His eyes snapped open and looked around to sadly find that who he was looking for wasn't there. Surely Conrad always woke him up when he was about to leave or dress. And of course, usually Conrad would tell him if he would leave.

Quickly Wolfram got dressed in his regular blue uniform and walked out silently as to not attract attention. He was pretty good at sneaking out of Conrad's room from the prying eyes of the maids. They usually knew everything that was going on. He was surprised they weren't caught yet.

First thing's first, he had to find out where Conrad went.

It wasn't because he was insecure… well, maybe for the most part… but Conrad doesn't usually get up and leave without waking him. After a fruitless search, he couldn't spot Conrad or getting an inkling of an idea of where he went. He might as well let it go. He'll just yell at him later.

"Wolf! Wolf!"

Wolfram paused as he heard the familiar voice. He instantly found his face embedded in two big breasts and the scent of familiar perfume.

"Hahaue." He said within her chest, even if it was muffled. He pulled himself away and greeted the woman whom he resembled.

"How are you doing Wolf?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Hahaue."

-X-

Conrad smiled his natural smile as he glanced at the new Maou behind him. After a few minutes of meeting the new king, he felt the king would bring change among this war torn world.

At the moment, he sighed exasperated at the current time.

"Please, Heika, don't just drink what others give you." He smiled at the naivety. He wondered what the new Maou was asking a lot of questions but they were welcome anyway. Yuri was going to think should he meet the people of Shin Makoku. Günter could be melodramatic at times… most times.

They continued on their way to the kingdom as Conrad let Yuri ride on his own as they approached the castle. The people of Shin Makoku cheered as he came riding in. Yuri gave them a wave as he appeared, not really knowing what's going on. Conrad advised the best he could.

Suddenly, the horse went out of control and began running straight with the new Maou yelling at the horse to stop. Conrad and Günter rushed quickly to aid but to no avail. They missed every time to get next to the horse.

Yuri was panicking. He really didn't know where he was and why these people were happy to see him and now the horse was running out of control. He kept thinking if he was going to die. No, he was too young to die. He braced himself for the oncoming impact of being thrown on the ground. The horse neighed and he fell backwards on his ass. He winced. He then opened his eyes to realize he was still alive and sighed. He looked up to see a man with dark hair calmly petting the horse, which seemed to welcome it. He gulped nervously as the dark eyes looked at him.

"Heika, are you alright?" Conrad asked as he kneeled next to him. Yuri nodded and reassured Günter that he was okay.

"That's the new Maou?" Yuri was even more nervous when the dark haired man spoke. Where was he? The commotion soon started to die down and guards blocked everyone from coming in, as they wanted another glimpse of the new Maou.

"Is that him?"

Yuri glanced up the steps of the castle and gasped. He took a good look at the other person. He really was surprised at the beautiful blond that stood at the steps. _A bishonen?_ Yuri thought.

-X-

Yuri glanced around nervously. He was sitting in a chair, which was supposed to be in the castle's dining room? To him it didn't look like a dining room, more like a war council as he noticed that Conrad, Günter, the dark haired man, and the bishonen joined him. There were three maids that stood by Günter at the side.

Yuri had been rather surprised at the first few hours he stayed in the castle. First, he was conned into a mixed bath while having to wear the standard underwear. A g-string! He wondered if any of them ever heard of boxers or briefs. Plus, the encounter with the "Sexy Queen". He'd never thought about girls in his life. That was embarrassing as the "Sexy Queen" threw herself at him, not literally but… Argh, he didn't know. Now that he thought about it, the "Sexy Queen" looked like someone. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He was shoved out of his thoughts as Conrad began talking.

"-this is my older brother Gwendal von Voltaire and my younger brother Wolfram von Bielefelt-"

Slap!

"I've never considered you as my brother. I'm not related to humans." Wolfram harshly put on, an act itself convincing Gwendal and everyone else.

Conrad just smiled affectionately. He began explaining the differences in their names and why his was not von Weller. Yuri just listened intently and filed it for later. At least he got that they are brothers just with different fathers, very different fathers. None of them resembled each other at all. He wondered who their mother was. Yuri noticed they all stood up as someone came from behind.

"Hahaue!" they said.

"Hahaue?" Yuri repeated softly. He looked to recognize her as the "Sexy Queen". He was rather shocked as she went up to Conrad and gave him a hug.

"Conrad, you're growing up to be as handsome as your father," she said placing a hand on his cheek. Conrad smiled.

"You look as beautiful as ever Hahaue." Conrad responded.

"You're just saying that."

_This is a conversation between mother and son? _Yuri thought, a bit creped out. He watched as she moved over to Gwendal.

"Gwen! Gwen! Don't frown so much or you'll get more wrinkles! How do you expect to get girls this way?" Gwendal didn't answer. He was rather relieved as she moved over to her third son.

"Wolf! Wolf! You're looking more like me everyday! I bet the boys are all over you!"

Wolfram grimaced as his face was buried in the confines of his mother's breasts. He pulled her away.

"Hahaue, it's embarrassing to hug me out in public."

"Oh, don't boys get hugged by their mothers?"

"Not like this. Besides, we just met a few hours ago."

The woman looked around before her eyes landed on Yuri. She smiled and bounced over to him.

"Heika! We just got acquainted in the baths," she leaned up against him, which freaked him out.

"Former-Maou please don't fall in love with the new Maou." Günter said pulling her grip away. The woman placed a hand on his cheek.

"Günter you sound like a jealous lover."

"Wait a minute, she's the former-Maou? "Sexy Queen" is really a queen?" Yuri questioned and the woman gave him a smile.

"I'm your predecessor Cecile von Spitzberg. Welcome to Shin Makoku Heika. Call me Cheri! Cheri!"

Dinner seemed to be a tense affair. Nothing really happened until Cecile spoke up. She talked about Yuri running the kingdom and how the three sons would help him throughout. Yuri responded he never even thought of running a kingdom. Gwendal spoke up of how he didn't think of it while Conrad defended him. Then Wolfram spoke up. He started degrading Yuri and that Gwendal would do a better job. Cecile told him if he was disobeying Shinou. Wolfram backed down for a moment until he started up again about Yuri's mother.

"-she's just an immoral nobody!"

_Slap! _

Everyone was surprised. Günter came running over. "Heika." He said in concern. Yuri's face was that of fury.

"I don't care if you insult me but don't you ever talk bad about my mother!" Yuri glared at the blond prince angrily. Wolfram glared back. He couldn't believe this!

"Heika, take it back." Conrad stated sternly. _He's mine! _He added silently.

"Heika, please take it back." Günter pleaded with him.

"I won't." Yuri stated firmly.

"You seriously won't take it back?" Cecile asked.

"No."

"It's official!" Yuri was caught off guard at her tone of voice. "See Wolf, I told you the boys would be all over you!"

Yuri was clueless of the strangeness of the situation. He looked towards Günter. "What did I just do?"

"According to an old age custom of this kingdom, you just proposed to him. By slapping the left cheek it's a sign for a hand in marriage." Günter explained.

"M-Ma-Marriage! But we're both guys!"

"It's not uncommon."

A crash was heard as Wolfram threw the plates and utensils on the floor. Yuri told him to watch it and bent down to pick it up.

"No Heika don't-" The warning was too late as Yuri had already picked up the knife. Günter sighed in frustration.

"Heh, you picked it up." Wolfram stated smugly. Yuri looked a bit lost. What had he gotten into himself this time?

-X-

Wolfram glared at the wall in his room. He couldn't believe that he was in this situation. But he didn't lose his temper. His words got him into this situation. He glanced outside where he saw Conrad assisting the Maou on sword fighting. Wolfram glared before furiously shutting the curtains. _What the hell does Conrad think he's doing? _

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well, I saw it fit to end there. As you probably realize that some of the words that are familiar from the series. I only put the gist of it not the exact quote. So don't tell me about that. I know that it is not exactly what they said but for the most part what it is they said. I'll try not to put too much dialog unless it's necessary or funny. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong in So Many Ways 

Warnings: Rated R lemons! Or otherwise limey-lemons! Whatever you want to call it. Skip if you won't read it. Just that you know it happened…

Part 5

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _Wolfram mentally scolded himself.

He lost the battle and was now the official fiancée of the Maou. He wondered if the wimp of a king actually knew what the duel was about. He'd hope when the Maou woke up he'd cancel it immediately. He knew the absolute rejection of the proposal the second Günter explained it to Yuri.

And Conrad…

Wolfram wondered what would happen now. Them sneaking around was like treason against the king. Yuri might not think much of it but the others would know. Plus, if anyone has found out something bad would happen. Wolfram was really insecure that Conrad would actually break this off. They knew that they couldn't go against Shinou, but he wondered why they always had to follow Shinou. Surely there was something wrong with this.

He shook his head of those thoughts. He might end up being executed tomorrow or something.

_Dammit! _

Wolfram just continued to stare out the window. He was fighting a hopeless battle anyway.

What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't doubt himself like this!

But he couldn't help but have them. He was always insecure. He wanted to…

He glanced at the door as he heard a knock. He didn't bother answering. Maybe the person would get the message that there was no one in the room who'd want to talk to them. Of course, the knocking continued. Wolfram just ignored it. Surely the person would finally get the message. But of course, this was Wolfram we're talking about.

A few seconds later, he found himself embraced from behind. He didn't really have to turn around to know. Only one person had the nerve to bust in when he was in a bad mood. Not that he really minded.

-X-

Conrad sighed. This was not good. He only helped the Maou on a few tricks but he didn't expect the Maou to actually win. If Yuri didn't win then the people might not have so much faith in him and probably degrade him like his mother, the former Maou.

This wasn't important at the moment. The Maou was safe and he didn't need to worry for a little bit. Except maybe…

Wolfram.

He was rather hurt when Wolfram threw him a glare earlier. He figured Wolfram should know that the Maou comes first and that he couldn't really do anything in public. But he had to console him before it got worse.

He should've ended it from day one.

It was going to be hard now. This sneaking around was going to be tuff. He could always end it. Wolfram should understand. He hoped…

He shook his head. That was impossible. Wolfram never understood until it was too late. He gently knocked on the door to Wolfram's room. He didn't want to be burned any time soon. Much to his disappointment, he received no answer. He should've expected this. Either that or Wolfram was not in his room. He knocked again insistently this time, still no answer. Cautiously, he opened the door and looked inside. He saw Wolfram sitting by the window, staring out.

He was rather disappointed that Wolfram acted like he wasn't there. Determined to change it, Conrad took long strides towards the blond and embraced him from behind. He was lucky enough that they were still away from prying eyes that would look up this window. But for safety precautions… He reached over and closed the only opened-curtain window.

Gently, Conrad shoved his little brother up against the side of the window. Really, he thought of speaking his logical thoughts but they were tossed aside as he thought of what had just happened today. His hand cupped the soft cheek and caressed the temple. Maou or not _he's mine! _He thought possessively. Morality was losing again.

Conrad leaned down and demandingly kissed those soft lips that he had abused for the past year. It was only him that could do this. It was his right to abuse this body he was touching, it was his right to violate _him _whenever he wanted to. He smirked as Wolfram began to kiss back with equal fever. Conrad broke away after a few minutes to get some air. If he were aware, he would've noted that his eyes were glazed over with lust.

Soon they were stumbling towards the bed, while tossing their layers of clothes that separated their skin. They fell on the bed with Conrad on top staring down at his temptation. Really, Wolfram was hard to resist… too hard…

With that Conrad attacked his lips viciously as if he had been starved. He felt Wolfram kiss him back and pulled him closer as if they weren't close enough. Conrad's hands ran down the blond's sides and began pinching the soft skin. He wanted to be rough today. He was sure Wolfram wouldn't mind. He wanted to be possessive.

He made bruising marks on his brother's neck. He was sure Wolfram would complain in the morning but he didn't care. He wished to show the world that Wolfram belonged to _him_ not anyone else. Not even the _Maou…_ He smiled pleasantly at the sound emitting from the effeminate mouth. He trailed touches and butterfly kisses along the exposed, naked skin leaving no placed unmarked. His beautiful brother made those wonderful mewling sounds. It made him harder. He couldn't wait.

Wolfram could tell when Conrad was jealous. Although Conrad doesn't show it during the day, he could tell at night when they made love, or sex whatever you call it, like this. He'd enjoy it so much he couldn't help but voice out his agreement. He liked it when Conrad lost control. He felt those rough, callused hands tease his skin, played with his nipples, and torture him by making him want more.

Conrad groaned in pleasure as he entered the constricting body. No matter how many times he'd taken his little brother he was still so _tight_. He loved the beautiful image that his brother always gave by arching up to him. It had always revealed the sensitive spot right at the juncture of the neck. Not resisting temptation, he suckled that spot, biting and licking enough to blemish. He began to move in and out in a fast pace as if he was raping the delicious body beneath him. The world around him seemed to fade as he continued in a faster pace. He felt the pressure taking its toll on him. He bit down on the exposed neck as he reached his climax.

He collapsed on top of his brother. Conrad took deep breaths to calm himself from his rush of ecstasy. He paused as he heard a faint whimper. He realized that his little brother hadn't found his release yet. He must've been drugged up on aphrodisiacs as he felt that sensation pulling at his stomach making him hard again. It didn't help that he was _still _inside Wolfram.

He tentatively kissed the blond and soon started a pace.

-X-

The next day Wolfram was the first to wake. He felt sore all over. He didn't feel like getting up as he felt warmth surrounding him. It was unusual to wake up this comfortable. Most mornings it was still a little warm but it wasn't this comfortable. Surely Conrad was already up and out in the mornings. They couldn't afford to get caught. He really didn't want to complain.

Wolfram felt something tighten its hold on him. His closed eyes crunched up in confusion. He was sure that… Opening his eyes, Wolfram slowly looked next to him to find Conrad still sleeping next to him. Wasn't it morning already? He saw some light streaming through the curtains. He tried sitting up but Conrad had a tight grip on him and it seemed to tighten the more he tried to get out of it. Wolfram sighed. So he shook Conrad awake. Apparently it didn't work. Conrad just gripped tighter.

Conrad fought to stay asleep. He felt being pushed to wake. But he didn't want to. He slept past the usual time knowing that he wasn't expected. He didn't swat away the hand shaking him awake. Instead he pulled the bundle closer to him hoping the hand would stop. It didn't relent. After a few more minutes, Conrad relented and opened his eyes. He blinked sleep away to stare into annoyed emeralds. He smiled sleepily. He had always dreamed to wake to the angelic face in the morning. His hand reached to cup the soft cheek and brought the other closer giving him a morning kiss. He quickly rolled on top of the blond to continue his administrations. Conrad felt resistance but it soon stopped as he felt the other respond.

How long had he dreamed of this? How he wished to wake up every morning like this without having the worries of the populace and to be able to show affection towards his brother with more than just _brotherly_ love.

"Conrad… Conrad… stop."

He ignored the noise and continued. He was forcefully shoved at a distance and stared in surprise at Wolfram who was under him. Why couldn't the world be fair? This was the only selfish thing he had wanted and got it. But it keeps slipping from his grasps. He always wished to indulge himself just once. He knew he had to get up and leave but he didn't want to. He wanted to continue and cosset to his wishes just this once. He wasn't expected until late afternoon since Gisela ordered him to rest.

Conrad felt himself almost losing control. What he wouldn't give to just… Take what he wanted! But he couldn't… Even if he could get this close, it was still too far for him to reach.

Wolfram stared up at Conrad for a moment studying the emotionless face. He had always wondered how Conrad could just hide from him. He couldn't tell what the other was feeling until it was presented to him. He pushed Conrad away because they couldn't get caught but what he wouldn't give to just forget about the problem. Maybe he should just take it. Risk getting caught. His hands moved from the shoulders to behind the neck. He pulled Conrad down for a demanding kiss and to forget all the troubles until later.

-X-

Gisela wasn't one to be observant. She was one of the best healers of the kingdom and was tending to the new Maou. The Maou had been asleep for three days. She could tell that he was about to wake. After she sent Conrad to bed yesterday and reassuring the captain that the Maou would be fine, she promised to him that she'd inform him if the Maou would awake. Once she was sure that the Maou was going to be awake, she immediately set off to find Conrad.

First she checked his room to find him not in. It looked like he never slept in it. She frowned. Surely the made bed would still signify if someone touched it but it wasn't the case, since it looked like it hadn't been touched in three days. She hoped Conrad didn't disobey her healing orders. If he did, she'd sent him back to bed. She asked one of the maids if they saw where he went. Sangria mentioned that she had seen him enter Lord Wolfram's room yesterday. Gisela wondered why, but didn't linger to ask and set off. She continued down the halls. Turning the corner she gasped in shock and immediately hid behind the wall she turned from.

Gisela stared in shock not believing what she had just witnessed.

Conrad was kissing Wolfram.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: That is what I leave you with at the moment. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get it done. I'm sure you people are dying to find out what happens next after Gisela has found out and what she'd do privy to this information. Don't worry! I won't take so long with the next chapter. I hope… Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

DrakenD4: Thanks! I will! So here's the next chapter!

A/N: There's going to be a certain twist to this story. Yuri's _other _personality is going to be showing up frequently in future chapters. I wanted to make it a little interesting.

Part 6

Inside Gisela was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She hoped they didn't see her. Or maybe she misinterpreted what they were doing? Gulping nervously, she peeked with one eye around the corner and immediately turned back.

_Oh gods, it's true!_

They obviously hadn't seen her otherwise they would've parted and left by now. Or maybe they didn't think like that? She muffled her gasp as she heard footsteps heading her way. She looked down the hall she was in and saw no one approaching. She turned to her other side to notice that Conrad had approached. She smiled nervously.

"L-Lord Weller, I was just looking for y-you," she stuttered nervously. She saw him give her a confused look. She felt even stupider. Either Conrad knew that she knew and was acting like he didn't or he really didn't know that she knew.

"Is something wrong Gisela?" Conrad asked in concern.

"Ah no-no, I just came to inform you that the Maou would awake soon."

-X-

Wolfram was a little panicky inside. He was afraid that someone had seen them out in the hall outside his room. It was all Conrad's fault. He thought he heard someone approach but brushed it off as his imagination. He just hoped that someone who would bring them down or separate them didn't catch them. He had been suspicious of Gisela as he noticed that she kept glancing nervously at him and Conrad. The thought was banished when Günter cried out.

"Heika!"

Wolfram glared at the new Maou that he was now officially the fiancé of. He saw him glare back and just turned his head away to avoid looking at the dark haired king. He patiently waited for the response of the annulment of their engagement.

It didn't come.

In fact, it was never mentioned. Dammit! He thought this would be done and over with. It was completely blown off. Wolfram didn't bother mentioning it either. He didn't want to cause an unwanted commotion. He'd wait a week and see if it comes up. If not, then he'd just have to get 'Yuri' to annul the engagement himself.

-X-

Conrad sighed worriedly as he watched Wolfram be sickened by the rocking of the boat. His brother had a case of seasickness. Though he wondered why Wolfram followed him and Yuri on this mission. But he figured what the reason was. He was pleased to know that his little brother thought of his well-being but didn't he know how much it worried him? Now he had to watch over them both incase of danger. Sometimes he wished Wolfram would stay put. Maybe he should tie him down in one place. It became a bad idea, as his mind conjured images that were wanted but unwanted at the time.

_Entangled bodies, constricting sheets… _

He immediately stopped his train of thought. He might lose control and attempt to ravish Wolfram then and there, dragging the blond to another room. He could just say that he was helping his brother get his mind off the seasickness. It seemed to give him a thrill that they could do this under the Maou's nose without him noticing. Wolfram would probably not agree to it.

Conrad quickly pushed those lecherous thoughts down. He couldn't think of this now. Sighing, he excused himself from the two and walked out to run a security check.

-X-

Wolfram really hated boats. He knew this was his fault for following, but… he was insecure. He cursed his insecurities everyday. Now he seemed to think following Conrad was a bad idea. He did make the excuse for seeing if Yuri would cheat on him. Not that he wasn't doing it either.

Right now, what was taking his mind off the seasickness was the fact that he was having a civil argument with Yuri. That argument was short lived when the boat rocked at a very large angle causing the china to crash to the ground. Conrad appeared asking if they were all right. They both nodded and he ushered them into the closet. They were informed that pirates were attacking the boat. Wolfram wanted to join but Conrad pushed him back inside the closet. Wolfram reluctantly obeyed. He knew that Conrad wanted him out of the way incase there was immediate danger that was untamed. Looks like it was his job to protect the Maou. If only the Maou wasn't such a basket case.

Really, it was a pointless argument on who was prettier. Wolfram just wanted to believe that they'd prefer Yuri and not him.

"Meow, meow…"

Wolfram just wanted to shoot himself.

"Wimp! That's not how it goes! That's a dragon! Cats go meh, meh!" Wolfram whispered scathingly at him.

"But isn't that a sheep?" Yuri asked confused. Wolfram was officially annoyed. His hands were twitching and itching to choke the annoyance away. _If only…_

He drew his sword out. Looks like he had to fight the soldiers.

-X-

Conrad glanced at his surroundings. He had to be captured because there were too many prisoners. He noticed that the women were being dragged off to the pirate ship. His mind was too worried to care. He was thinking of Wolfram and Yuri if they were okay.

He kept glancing around some more and held his shock in as he saw Wolfram and Yuri being dragged out by pirates. _Crap!_ He wondered this time which of the two messed up. He shook his head of the thought. He didn't have time to think of it. He needed to find a way out of this.

A loud wail shook his attention. "Papa… papa!" A little girl cried.

Yuri recognized her as Beatrice, the one he briefly danced with during the party. She was being dragged towards the ship by her pigtail and kept whining, calling her father who was also calling for her. Yuri didn't appreciate it. Wolfram held him back telling him that there isn't anything he could do. Yuri didn't take it all so well as Beatrice kept crying for her father.

It was then all hell broke loose.

-X-

Conrad sighed at their predicament. The rescue ship came and saved all the people on the boat, after Yuri displayed a rather… interesting show… It saved the little girl and the people. They were rather skeptical and fearful of Yuri as he collapsed. Now they were in a cell since they were of Mazoku. Although, he was happy that he was in his normal uniform. It was kind of more comfortable than the other clothes. That wasn't really what was on his mind. What really troubled him was what were they going to do in this situation. That was a cause for concern.

His eyes drifted over to his little brother. He knew how prideful Wolfram could be. Apparently it worried him most of the time if his brother didn't ask for help. Like right now, Wolfram was refusing to admit it but he was shivering from the cold. It was after all a cold cell. Conrad could feel it too. There must be some reason why Wolfram refrained from cuddling up next to him. It was then his eyes glanced towards the unconscious Yuri. So that was it. They couldn't risk getting seen by Yuri in case of major trauma to the boy's closed-mind. It didn't even look like he'd be getting up any time soon. It had only been one day and Yuri was unconscious the first time he transformed for three days.

Taking a chance, Conrad embraced his brother. He felt Wolfram resist for a moment before giving in. The blond sighed before snuggling up to him, sitting on his lap. Conrad wished to rub it into every one of Wolfram's admirers that he had the blond. Personally, sometimes his immoral side of him, wished to get rid of Yuri. But morality and _self-preservation _came first on that topic. He couldn't just kill the Maou at all. It was what the people need and what would happen to this world? Surely if Yuri didn't come then there'd be another war. He was grateful for that. He was worried that if they ever did, then Wolfram might have to participate.

Conrad looked down on the beautiful being in his arms. If he had lost Wolfram at all, or Gwendal for that matter, he'd be entirely devastated. His hand lifted to brush hair off his brother's sleeping face. As their relationship escalated past that of _brotherly love_ he knew he couldn't really live without Wolfram being there. He hoped the engagement to Yuri wouldn't last long. He was rather surprised that Yuri hadn't broken it off yet. He knew how repulsive Yuri found it to be but he didn't relieve himself of the matter. Wolfram could break it off but…

He sighed. He didn't need to think of this. Right now he needed sleep. His head rested on the soft, blond hair and he drifted away into dreamland.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Chapter 6! I was supposed to post this last week but I forgot I had it finished but it's posted now! Thanks for your reviews! I really apprecaite them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

lil angst: They are! Anyways here's the next chapter!

Part 7

They finally returned to the castle. Of course, Josak and the prince of Caloria bailed them out. Or rather the prince of Caloria got them out while Josak helped them escape. It was basically the same thing. They were lucky that time. Since Yuri didn't know he saved them so they didn't have to worry about going to war with them at all.

Conrad didn't waste time in ravishing his little brother. As soon as they were safely in his room, he immediately backed Wolfram to the wall and worshiped his body. Luckily, the rooms were farther than anyone would be in the vicinity of the hour.

Somehow his suspicions weren't quelled. Conrad had been a bit paranoid a few days ago. He didn't know what it was but he hoped that it wasn't bad. He had some sneaking suspicions when he thought he and Wolfram were caught. The fact that Gisela was giving them odd looks. More of an embarrassed one than others. Surely that was a concern to question sooner rather than later. If Gisela saw them, surely something would've been said or they would be put under suspicion with Gwendal or Günter watching them, or some other person. He had to corner Gisela but not make it look like he was suspecting her.

He sighed. He didn't want to think of it. Should she reveal anything to anyone else then he'd deal with it. He glanced at the sleeping figure next to him. Conrad caressed the angelic face and placed a kiss on his lips.

Treason indeed… 

-X-

Gisela was paranoid. She had been on alert ever since Conrad gave her a sharp, suspicious look. The man was scary. In her opinion anyway. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone. She looked up startled and stepped a few feet back. Oh Shinou she was so damn nervous. She looked up at Conrad's face hoping she didn't look like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry Lord Weller," she said.

"That's fine Gisela. Is something the matter?" Conrad asked. He was concerned not suspicious. It was only suspicion when she was talking awkwardly and avoiding him.

"Eh-eh- Nothing's wrong Lord Weller. I shouldn't trouble you." _Crap, he'll know something's up._ She thought nervously.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Gisela?"

She quickly shook her head negatively. _I have something to say, just not to your face. _She added silently to herself. She saw him give her a calculating look but it immediately vanished and he placed his disarming smile on. His eyes spoke a different matter even if they were looking indifferent.

"Alright. Just be sure there's nothing wrong." With that said he continued on.

Gisela sighed in relief. At least she evaded him this time.

-X-

Wolfram had been feeling a bit weird lately. He's been having an increase in appetite and craving weird things, but he never acted on them. He's also felt like emptying his stomach on certain occasions. Plus, he'd been loosing his temper more often along with feelings that he wouldn't usually show. He didn't tell Conrad afraid that he'd be sent to Gisela and be examined.

Thinking of Conrad, he glared down at the courtyard from his room. Conrad was spending way too much time with the new Maou. Conrad would always assure him that there is nothing happening but Wolfram begged to differ. Conrad might not be interested but Yuri sure looked like it. Wolfram knew that he was being unfair but he had his reputation to protect. Yuri 'cheating' on him would greatly ruin him. He knew he gets nothing. After all he's the son of an unwanted queen and the son of the second son that wouldn't inherit anything. Apparently he knew all he had going for him was his looks. It didn't really sit well with him. Yuri going after Conrad didn't sit well with him either. Wolfram had inkling that maybe Yuri didn't like Conrad _that_ way but he can't help it.

He'd confront Conrad later. He had something else that he had analyzed. Gisela was acting weird. She kept looking at him and going red at the same time. Surely something was up. He knew it was no _romantic _interests at all but maybe she knew something.

What if she found out?

If so, did she tell anyone?

He should consult with Conrad first for reassurance. Conrad would look into it if it worried him. It brought a smile to his lips. No matter where Conrad went he'd always come back to him, just like back then but this time it was so much more.

-X-

Conrad was at discomfort as he walked through the halls. It felt as if judging eyes were watching him. It was like they knew where he was going and how it was going to end up. He had been pleading with himself to end this _relationship _but he just couldn't. He had gotten too attached and wouldn't let go. He was still particularly unnerved that Gisela knew something and he couldn't forget the accusing eyes sent to him by the Maou before he collapsed. It was as if the _other _Yuri knew. Conrad passed it off as his imagination. The _other _Yuri couldn't have known.

He hastily quickened his pace. The feeling of being watched scared him. Not that he looked it.

Oh how right he was.

-X-

The dark eyes watched the retreating figure. A smirk formed on the face as it noticed the nervousness and cautiousness of the victim being watched. It had its suspicions for a while. It probably wouldn't look like it to someone else but the figure definitely knew something was off.

The figure kept watching and just as he suspected the victim stepped right where he was expected to be. With that the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the form of the Bringer of Justice that usually resided dormant into Yuri's body. He was now out in the open. It looked like he had an _intimate _session to interrupt.

He took calm strides down the hall. He stood in front of the door and waited for the right moment.

A few minutes later, he opened the door.

-X-

Wolfram looked towards the door as Conrad stepped in. He could see the paranoid face of his brother. Surely nothing was troubling him? Were they found out? He hoped not. Wolfram stood from his bed and walked quickly towards Conrad. He was relieved that Conrad relaxed as he embraced him. Wolfram knew one of the things that could get Conrad's mind out of anything.

With that he quickly maneuvered them towards the bed.

Conrad embraced his brother, pulling them closer. All his problems went over his head as they were passionately kissing. It was then that he finally realized Wolfram's state of attire. The blond was wearing the pink nightgown, which hid everything yet looked indecent all the same as it rose up and revealed the milky white thigh that his hand currently rested on. He felt himself growing harder by the second. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt Wolfram grind deliciously against him. He growled in annoyance before he flipped them over so he could have his way. In his opinion, Wolfram teased too much.

Conrad viciously attacked those lips while his hand trailed down the clothed body beneath him. He trailed kisses along the slender neck, suckling on spots enough to bruise. His surroundings and doubts seemed to vanish as they continued.

But then again, he probably should've been more careful.

"Well, doesn't this seem interesting."

Conrad pulled away and they both looked in horror towards the door. There leaning against the closed doors was the _alter _ego of the timid Yuri. The two brothers watched as he pushed away from leaning and gave them a look of amusement. At least they were still clothed.

"You may have stooped Lord von Walde and Shibuya but anyone can notice the _longing _glances you two send each other." The Maou stated looking at them seriously. "I will give you two suggestions. You can end this escapade or explain it to Shibuya. I'm sure he'll understand although his mind might break with this information." He let out a small smile in amusement of the idea.

"Have you told anyone, He…ika," Wolfram asked cautiously, stressing out calling him by his title.

"I haven't and I won't. But you both should know the consequences should Lord von Walde and everyone else get a hold of it. I suggest you both tell Shibuya about this, you two are too heavily involved there's no use breaking it, is there? Oh, I also suggest silencing Gisela before she blurts this to her father."

The two watched as the Maou opened the door to step out but paused and said, "By the way, I suggest you tone it down for the next few months or years depending on how long it takes." His eyes shifted from Conrad to Wolfram. "Congratulations Lord von Bielefelt." Then he left.

Wolfram sighed not getting the comment by the harbinger of justice but he didn't dwell on it and decided to lie back down. They were found out so easily. Plus, what about Gisela? He knew that it was probably her who saw them in the hall a few weeks ago. Conrad should've listened to him. Now they actually had to worry about this, not that they didn't before, now it was just worse. Wolfram turned around as he felt Conrad lie next to him. At the moment, nothing bad would be seen of this. They were both full clothed still. Besides, people would be surprised but they'd be able to come up with an excuse.

Conrad was in deep thought. He didn't know what to do. They couldn't tell Yuri this at all. Yuri would look at him differently than before. What would Yuri think of his Godfather now? He was drifted away from his thoughts as he felt a hand entwine with his own. He turned to see Wolfram lay his head down on his shoulder while his other hand rested on his arm. Seeing his little brother made him feel contented as if all his troubles had vanished. It made him think that they would get through this. He smiled at the angelic face before closing his eyes to sleep.

Before he could drift off, one other thought seemed to cross his mind. What did the harbinger of justice mean when he said 'Congratulations'?

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I bet you weren't expecting that! Anyways I was about to end it when Yuri's alter ego stepped in, but I decided that the chapter was too short for my liking and I wanted to be consistent with my chapters having the same length or around the same length. So you get more than originally planned. I'm glad you people are enjoying this story! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Vain Lavariel: Saa... You'll find out in this chapter!

Zxp: Oh... Well I don't really, sometimes I do hate Conrad but... doesn't he and his little brother look good together??? Ah anyways, you'll find out the answers to your curiosity in this chapter!

Part 8

Wolfram suddenly woke up due to the upsetting in his stomach. He attempted to rush to the bathroom and throw his insides out but was stopped with an arm holding him down. He looked to his side, seeing Conrad still asleep. It was already after the sun. Conrad must've been exhausted or something.

Gently, Wolfram tried to pry the arm off of him, but to no avail. Conrad just gripped tighter and he was stronger. Wolfram sighed. He had to throw his insides out now! He quickly slipped out of the possessive arm and rushed to grab the bucket at the side of the room. He kept one just incase he couldn't make it to the bathroom.

He quickly emptied out his stomach. It hurt because there wasn't anything that he was aware of that was still in his stomach. In the midst of his predicament, he didn't realize he had woken up the other occupant.

Conrad woke to the sounds of someone bingeing. He sat up worriedly as he noticed that Wolfram wasn't next to him. He saw his brother vomiting in a bucket. He quickly rushed to his side and rubbed his back in circles to make it bearable. He was worried. Maybe they could settle to tell Yuri about their _relationship _later.

"Wolfram, are you ill?" Conrad asked after Wolfram was finished. He placed a hand on his forehead but felt the temperature was normal. So he didn't have a fever.

"It's nothing," Wolfram told him. Conrad didn't buy it as he noted that Wolfram was a bit nervous.

"Wolfram…" he voiced out.

"It's just in the mornings and occasional times." Wolfram finally answered. Conrad helped him up.

"Get dressed, we need to see Gisela."

-X-

Gisela was nervous. One of the maids said that Lord Weller needed to see her. Of course, she could just be paranoid and all he needed her for was medical attention. She is one of the best healers in Shin Makoku. She sighed.

She was thinking too much on this.

Gisela hesitantly knocked on Conrad's room. She heard a brief 'come in' before entering. She was even more unnerved when she found Wolfram in the same room.

_Did they know? How'd they find out? _She had a million questions running through her head.

"I told you Conrad I'm fine!" She snapped out of her thoughts with Wolfram's protest. She also froze when Conrad glanced at her.

"Gisela. I think Wolfram might be sick." Conrad simply said. He ignored Wolfram's obvious protests. She nodded.

"Just let me take a look." She calmly walked next to Wolfram, who was on the bed. She fought the urge to blush as she thought of their relationship. She hadn't told anyone what she saw since she knew it would cause a bit of commotion and she didn't want something like that to happen. "It'll just be a few moments Lord von Bielefelt. Are there any symptoms?" she asked Conrad since she knew Wolfram wouldn't answer.

"He told me that he'd been vomiting every morning." She froze at this.

"How long?"

Conrad gave Wolfram a look to answer. Wolfram grudgingly complied. "A month."

Gisela quickly did an examination to find her hypothesis to be true. _If this gets out I don't know what might happen, especially to Lord Weller. _She thought to herself. She swallowed silently in nervousness. She didn't know how to break this to them. _Congratulations you're pregnant and Lord Weller is the father to be? _That wouldn't go well.

"Gisela?" She snapped out of her daydream when Conrad called her. "Is there something wrong?" She shook her head negatively. _If him being pregnant by you is something wrong, does it count? _

"No-no-no… there's nothing wrong. She said it quickly and sighed in relief. She noticed that they were giving her odd looks and Wolfram looked ready to skewer her.

"What did you say?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"You're… you're…"

"Spit it out!"

"You're pregnant, congratulations, you're due in a year." She said with a slight smile.

A deadly silence ensued.

_Don't kill the messenger. Don't kill the messenger. Don't kill the messenger… _Gisela chanted in her mind. The silence was unnerving.

"Gisela, you must be mistaken." Conrad spoke shattering the silence. Wolfram couldn't be pregnant especially by _him_.

Conrad was panicking inside when Gisela shook her head 'no, she wasn't wrong'. _Oh no, _Conrad thought in fear, _this is bad. What are we going to do? _He locked eyes with Wolfram who was looking lost on the matter as he was. Conrad saw a hint of fear on his little brother's face. Now he knew what the Maou meant when he said 'Congratulations'. _This isn't good. _He then turned his gaze to Gisela who looked fearful, probably for her own life. Conrad stood next to her.

"What do you know?" he asked softly. He didn't want to scare her off in fear of her telling someone. He knew she didn't since no one had been giving him strange looks. She didn't answer. "We know it was you who saw us in the halls a few weeks ago." She tensed.

"I haven't told anyone, honest!" she blurted out. She was scared out of her wits.

"It better stay that way," Wolfram harshly said.

"Wolfram." Conrad slightly scolded. "Gisela, I ask that you keep this matter to yourself. And if you can, help us with this situation." She nodded in agreement. For some reason she didn't want to break them up. She didn't know why but she couldn't, since she hadn't told anyone yet including her father. Her father would've probably blurted it out to the Maou and would somehow be heard by Gwendal with the gossiping maids. She was somewhat surprised that the maids haven't caught them yet. She knew she had a choice but…

-X-

There was a reason Wolfram hated healers at times (1). They always found something wrong with you when you go for an examination. And this was a bad time for Gisela to even think of telling him his _problem, _if you would refer to it as such. Wolfram didn't really think of it as a problem, in fact, he was happy about the news. But it was going to cause a lot of trouble, especially for Conrad. Him too.

He wasn't too worried yet. He wouldn't be showing for months anyways. He looked out the window from his seat on the windowsill and pondered last week's surprise. Wolfram had to admit that he was rather shocked and scared at the same time when Gisela told them the news. He began to panic inside, since he didn't know what to do. He was thinking a million things to try and come up with an excuse incase others asked. When he and Conrad locked eyes, he wanted to reassure his brother that it would be fine. But it didn't seem to work because maybe he let a bit of fear shine through. He saw it clearly in Conrad's eyes.

They were in deep, deep shit.

They tried sorting it out with Gisela and how to break this to Yuri. They were sure Yuri would understand, he hoped…

Unconsciously, he let out a smile as his hand drifted to rest on his stomach. He didn't really think it was possible. He was going to have child, and best of all, its Conrad's child. What he wouldn't kill to see Gwendal's face at the news.

As it came to mind, he decided that it wasn't wise that Gwendal knew. It was a scary thought as it was. He knew what Gwendal might do. He would force Conrad away from him and probably be sent to jail. Then, he might force him to terminate the child. Wolfram would rather be exiled than ever think of doing that.

His thoughts then drifted to their mother. What would she say? Wolfram couldn't think of what she might say. His mother was like a spaz when it comes to things she was interested in. He was lost as to what her reaction would be. He just hoped she wouldn't turn on them.

He sighed and glanced at the door worriedly. Conrad was taking a long time. Apparently Conrad was taking this a little too far for Wolfram's taste. Conrad had been a little bit over protective this past week and decided that he would deal with the Maou himself. He, Wolfram, wouldn't be able to handle the stress. He hated feeling hopeless.

He, Wolfram von Bielefelt, could handle stress!

Of course, after pondering it for a while, he realized that his brother was once again right. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it and might get them in more trouble than before. Argh, why was he being so emotional, and actually pointing out his faults?

-X-

Conrad stared expressionlessly at the Maou. It had been silent the whole ten minutes after he was finished explaining the situation to Yuri. He didn't know what Yuri would think of him now. Conrad knew he'd probably, or most likely, gets most of the blame since he was older than Wolfram and probably be labeled as a pervert or something along the lines. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him but if Wolfram would be okay, should they be found out.

"Leave."

Conrad snapped out of his thoughts when Yuri spoke. It sounded disappointed. Of course, he understood. After all, this was another situation to add to Yuri's dilemma. First he was thrust into a world that automatically named him king; second he was engaged; and now this.

Conrad sighed in partial relief. At least Yuri wasn't being rational as he usually was about anything concerning _this _matter. He then began to walk out. He paused at the door.

"Heika, I'd appreciate it if you kept this matter to yourself. There'd be no resolution if this got out."

He left.

TBC------------

1 – I'm sure most people don't like going to the doctor and having an examination then finding out that they have something wrong with them. It's just assuming that Wolfram does, not that he really does.

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part eight! I hope you people are enjoying this dramatic event! Anyways, most of you assuming there's going to be mpreg, I give you props! Even if the signs were probably all there. But anyways, I have somewhat of a way to get through this story even if I don't know what I'm really going to do. I'm just going along with whatever I feel would be comfortable for me to write. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	9. Chapter 9

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Vain Lavariel: Thanks! I'm glad you like!

Part 9

Yuri didn't know what to do. He was at lost for words as Conrad told his tale. His thoughts ranged from shock to understanding, then confusion…

But the thought of disgust never filtered through his mind.

He thought he should've been feeling that emotion at the moment or thinking about it, but no, he didn't. Maybe it was because he'd always admired Conrad like a second father or maybe it was because of Conrad that he got his name.

Yuri didn't know what to think.

Then he thought about it. He really thought about it. He should've seen all the signs. Was he really that gullible?

_Dammit! _He didn't get all of this.

By the way Conrad explained everything to him, he realized this was bigger than a war. This was too personal. From the looks of it, Conrad would get the bad end if word had gotten out and the fact that Wolfram was _pregnant! _Of course, he was in absolute shock as Conrad said he _impregnated_ his own brother. At first, he didn't think it was at anyways possible. But then he thought of the same sex couples are actually accepted in Shin Makoku, he realized that it was probably only possible here.

This wasn't going to go very well.

-X-

Wolfram was getting irritated.

It was nice being taken care of and someone doing everything to make sure you weren't in any danger, etc. But it was beginning to get on his nerves. One week. One damn week and he was sick of staring at the dreaded purple drapes, the lavish wallpaper, and any other inanimate object that just happened to inhabit his room. He scowled in annoyance.

He felt caged as soon as _this_ came out. As much as he loved what Conrad was doing, he was getting sick of it.

He'd hardly been outside, while Conrad took care of _his _soldiers for him saying that he was sick and will be out for a while. See if he ever lets Conrad sleep next to him again. He thought about summoning Gisela to convince his _protector _to let him out once in a while!

Plus he was irritated and hungry. He casually walked towards his door and peeked outside for any passersby to get him some food and summon Gisela. What luck, he spotted Sangria roaming the halls.

"Sangria!" he called out to her. She stopped and approached him.

"What can I do for you Lord Bielefelt?" she asked.

"Bring me something to eat and tell Gisela that I need to see her."

Sangria nodded and left to do her task, curiosity ringing in her mind.

-X-

Gisela was worried when Wolfram called for her. She was very worried when she hadn't been hearing or seeing the mercurial prince around. It had been two weeks. She also heard that Wolfram seemed to be eating frequently in his room. Surely the fiery prince would be bored all day.

She just hoped his temper wouldn't be directed at her. It was probably, mostly about the news. Gisela blurted out that she has a way to hide the pregnancy when it becomes noticeable. It was a good but bad move at the same time. Knocking softly at his door, she entered. She was relieved that the prince was not dying but eating a lot. Well, it was common anyway. She hesitantly approached him. Gisela had to make sure not to erupt his temper. She might be burned to a crisp.

"Is there something you need Wolfram?" she asked him. The blond looked at her annoyed.

"I want you to tell Lord _Weller _that I'm well enough to walk outside and if he doesn't… Make up something that seems like me." Wolfram said before gong back to eating.

Gisela took it as her cue to leave. She sighed in relief as she got outside. At least Wolfram was calm about it. Taking a few steps in the halls, she bumped into Yuri.

"Good afternoon Heika," she greeted.

Yuri refrained from saying he wanted to be called by his name. They'd still call him Heika anyways. Instead, he smiled.

"Hi, Gisela. How's he doing?" Yuri asked. He had been thinking all week about this whole thing. He'd been thinking of several courses of actions. But none of them have been substantial that he could lie about for very long.

Since Conrad had told him the news he was filled with mixtures of emotions. At the end, he couldn't seem to be disgusted for some reason. Maybe it was because he saw how caring Conrad was and what kind of personality he has, except for being a pervert and all going for his younger brother, who resembles their "Sexy Queen" mother very much. Yuri hated to admit it. Wolfram is beautiful, but the temper was just a real turn-off. He wondered how Conrad could even stand it. But maybe, Conrad saw past that and something more. Maybe Wolfram wasn't so bad after all. (1)

It was then, that he snapped out of his thoughts when Gisela didn't answer his question.

"Gisela? How's Wolfram doing?" he asked. He watched, as she seemed to begin stuttering and blushing before regaining her coherent speech.

"Ah he-he's doing fine, Heika." She responded. "I've got to see Lord Weller now. Have a nice day, Heika." She finished before quickly walking away. Gisela probably wasn't informed that he knew too. Yuri shook his head before knocking on Wolfram's room.

Yuri was reluctant to approach the youngest brother. After all, Wolfram had a temper, much more than the fires of hell, and was very moody at the moment, maybe. He wanted to speak to Wolfram first before confronting Conrad about _this _situation. Yuri hoped he picked a good time to not get his head chewed off. He knocked softly as to not irritate the young blond. He heard a brief 'come in' and entered.

-X-

Conrad was silently thinking. His mind had been off and on during the past week hoping at least a good reaction coming from Yuri. He hadn't gotten his answer yet. Maybe Yuri might still be thinking. He was afraid of the reaction and didn't know what to do should Yuri reject it.

He shook his head of those thoughts. He shouldn't think of them yet. It was just too soon to assume anything. He then began to walk back to Wolfram's room. He wanted to see if the blond was alright.

When he came in, what he saw, surprised him.

-X-

Yuri gulped nervously at the blond's steely gaze towards him. It was bad enough that he was nervous in the first place, but Wolfram didn't need to be this mean! He smiled sheepishly hoping Wolfram would lighten up with the glare. No such luck.

It stayed silent for a minute. A minute is a long time.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked harshly. He was a bit testy towards Yuri. He just happened to be in a foul mood at the moment and the Maou came at a bad time. But he was being less harsh since he didn't want Yuri to blurt out this secret to the whole castle, especially to the gossipy maids. They're the worst!

Oh well, he had to get it over with sooner or later.

"I-I came to talk." Yuri said. _God, this is so hard. _He thought to himself.

"Get on with it! Or you're too wimpy to even speak?" Wolfram sarcastically teased. He was bitchy and moody; sarcasm was to be expected.

Yuri winced at that. Wolfram's usual banter of calling him 'wimp' at any given time didn't affect him. But for some reason, it did at this time. He had done some thinking and rehearsing his speech, or sentences he was going to say to Wolfram. Apparently it was not much help. He just had to wing it.

"I came to talk about _that _and what my standing is." Yuri got out. He did a victory yell in his head.

"What?" Wolfram responded. Yuri's victory dance abruptly stopped.

"I… I… I'm… supporting any decision… you make… about this…" Yuri trailed off.

"Tell Conrad. Not me. He's the one you spoke to."

"I wanted to speak to you about it. And that you two have my blessing."

"Oh…"

Wolfram was at lost for words. Yuri was not usually this nice to him. He didn't care since he knew it was always because of himself. Trying to get Yuri to break the engagement was a bit hard. It hadn't happened yet. For sure, he knew it would now, since Yuri wasn't set against him and Conrad. Gwendal might, most likely. But until that day comes, they'd think of something.

-X-

Conrad had approached Wolfram's door. He paused as he heard laughter from Wolfram and someone else. His grip on the doorknob tightened. His possessiveness was taking over again. He'd make the person's life a living hell. Only he could see Wolfram laugh like that. He rashly opened the door and stopped as his eyes fell upon the pair. His mind seemed to calm down, as it was only Yuri who was accompanying Wolfram.

"Hey Conrad!"

TBC----------------

1 – Yuri is like someone who accepts anything that doesn't involve him or if it's not towards him. He ignores it if it's about him. After all, that's how he was anyways.

BLK Angel of Destruction: I saw it fit to end there. I'm kind of lost on how I'm going to end this story. I plan to do it soon or maybe later, but I will. I'm kind of in a writer's block at the moment. The next chappie won't probably be up for a while. By a while I mean like a month or so. And chapters are going to be longer from this point on! Which means you get more! Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! They inspire me!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong in So Many Ways

Respone to annonymous review:

AnonymousZest: Thanks for your idea! I really liked it. It gave me good ideas.

WARNING: Lime-lemon! Up ahead! SO skip if you want to! Otherwise enjoy!

Part 10

Conrad stared aghast at Gisela's speech. He didn't know she had it in her. But he supposed on the account of Wolfram, anyone would like to say something. Unfortunately, he had only caught half of it. The half he didn't get was when she started scolding him.

"I'm sorry Gisela, what was that?" Conrad asked politely.

Gisela sighed. Conrad was stubborn at times especially when it came to Wolfram. If he didn't want to hear it, he didn't act on it. She had to say it sternly for Wolfram's sake… and for hers too.

"Listen Lord Weller, Wolfram is allowed to go outside. The air will be good for him. I'll inform you if he needs to be extra careful. But it probably doesn't happen until he's halfway through the pregnancy." Gisela explained. They were lucky that they were in the confines of someplace private.

"I see. Do you think I've been over doing it?" Conrad asked thoughtfully.

"Very much so. When he informed me he looked kind of upset."

"I guess I better go see him then."

With that Conrad bid a 'good day' to Gisela before setting off to his original destination. This was usually the time he looked forward to the most. He always thought of Wolfram during the day and waited the time he would get to see him. He approached his destination. Before he entered he heard faint laughing. Two different kinds of laughs. He knew one was Wolfram's, the other he didn't recognize but it seemed familiar.

Conrad didn't realize that his grip on the doorknob had changed. It tightened as his possessiveness took over. It was only him that Wolfram would laugh for and he was the only one who would see it. Who in the world…

Opening the door he was rather shocked as he noticed that Yuri was sitting in a chair next to Wolfram's bed where Wolfram was sitting on. He softly sighed in relief, yet his mind was in that jealous rage despite the fact that the logic side was trying to soothe it. _Yuri was not after Wolfram. Yuri didn't think of _other _guys that way_. He reassured himself. Of course he knew Yuri wouldn't do that. Unless for some odd reason his personality changed within the past week, he doubted anything.

Conrad let out his disarming smile. But Wolfram saw through that. Conrad was jealous too often. Wolfram could see why. Wolfram had too many admirers to count but they were too hesitant to approach seeing as how there are the two older brothers and the fact that he has a hot temper.

Yuri got up. "I'll leave you two alone now. Günter is probably trashing Gwendal's office as we speak. And probably arrange an engagement annulment."

He left.

The two brothers stared at the door for a few moments. It occurred to them what had just happened. Wolfram wasn't taking it too lightly. _All that hard work for him to actually do it, and only now! _Wolfram thought angrily. He was still mad that he had to be bitching, clingy, possessive, etc. to get Yuri to break off the engagement, and all it took was to tell him that he and his _brother _were together! He felt like throwing something.

Wolfram's eyes conveniently landed on the platter before him. He glared at it before picking it up and throwing it towards the door. He was relieved as it made a satisfying _crash_ when it broke into pieces and fell to the floor.

Conrad was still confused as soon as Yuri left. He was in deep thought, staring at the door Yuri had exited from. He couldn't help but think that Yuri's acceptance was false. Yuri could still be harboring some ill born feelings.

That thought was completely out of his mind when something whizzed by in his line of vision. He saw a plate hit the door and fell to pieces on the ground. He looked from whence it came and wasn't too surprised that his little brother threw it. Inwardly, he chuckled. He better save the other dishes incase Gwendal would ask how did the dishes end up broken.

Conrad calmly walked over and picked up the tray. He casually placed it on the table across from the bed. He looked over at Wolfram who was _conveniently _lying on the bed. Conrad took off his accessories, like his sword, etc. He stared down at his beautiful _little brother. _It had been a long time since they've done anything. He had been holding back because of the recent news. He didn't want to spoil it.

Conrad could also tell that Wolfram was outright refusing him. Wolfram had his eyes closed, asleep or pretending to. It didn't matter. Conrad reached out to caress the soft skin. He tentatively placed small kisses in those revealing areas. Wolfram would respond, willingly.

Wolfram wanted to shove the (un)welcomed hands and lips touching his skin. But he couldn't, as they felt so good. They were only small touches. He didn't mind. He didn't really mind, that is, until it became harsh. He opened his eyes, growling softly in annoyance and partial pleasure. He was fully aware of his surroundings. Wolfram didn't trust Conrad not to rape him in his sleep. After all, Conrad was a pervert going after kids like him.

He tried pushing the hands away, but instead, his hands were seized and pinned to the sides of his head. He could practically feel Conrad smirking against his skin. Oh yeah, Conrad was in 'pervert' mode.

"Conrad, stop," Wolfram, said trying to wriggle him-self free. It didn't work, as Conrad was stronger than he was and it made him grip tighter. "Gisela said that we shouldn't do anything. We-"

"Oh? Just earlier she was complaining that you weren't getting out much and you were healthy enough. I heard they came straight from you."

Wolfram shut his mouth and opted to glare at his brother. He was silently cursing his brother for pinning it all on him. He was suffocating in here! Surely Conrad could understand that! He tried pushing his brother away; that only got so far. He tried struggling; it just made Conrad grip tighter.

"Conrad, let go this instant or I'll-"

He was cut off as lips claimed his. Wolfram tried freeing his chained hands to push away the other but didn't succeed. As much as he loved the contact, he had to push away. He wasn't in the mood. Of course, that didn't work. He felt himself responding instinctively. Conrad knew it too. Wolfram responded with equal fever, his body relaxing and ceasing to struggle. His arms wrapped around Conrad's neck bringing them close as possible.

Conrad trailed butterfly kisses down the slim neck while his hands began to unbutton the blue uniform. He quickly discarded that obstacle among the floor. He torturously caressed the body through the white fabric earning him mewls from those wonderful lips. Then he, oh-so-slowly, began to undo the buttons separating him from the milky skin beneath.

Wolfram loved the attention that sent flames along his skin. But Conrad was too slow! He had been suffering for two weeks without passionate lovemaking. He turned the tables with him on top and straddling the other. He crushed their lips together before Conrad could speak. Conrad responded in return. He was partially aware that his uniform was being ripped off, but he didn't care. He had extras. He too, quickly took off his partner's offending clothing.

They battled it out, vying for dominance. They touched and teased for all it was worth; their pent up frustration as they let it out. Conrad extended this battle, knowing he'd dominate in the end.

Conrad pinned the blond down, stealing a kiss while he slicked his fingers with the oil. He distracted his brother with another deep kiss as he entered two slicked fingers into his hole. He made a scissoring motion, stretching. No matter how many times he'd taken Wolfram, it was still tight and wonderful.

He watched as the blond's face had mixtures of emotions. Wolfram let out gasps, moans, and deep breaths, as those talented digits continued to ---- him senseless. His hands clutched tightly at the sides of his pillow as his head tossed from side to side, relishing the pleasure. This wasn't even the real thing yet.

He groaned in discontent as they pulled out. But then, he gasped as something bigger eased itself in him. He moaned helplessly as it moved slowly. In a fluid movement, he threw his head back as it hit something within him. Wolfram held Conrad close as the man continued to hit the same spot over and over again that made him see stars.

It wasn't very long before they both came, crying each other's name out.

-X-

It has been two months. Wolfram was starting to be pudgy around the stomach area, but no one paid it any mind. Yuri had come up with an idea, along with Gisela. He didn't break the engagement with Wolfram just yet. It would work in their favor. If Wolfram's pregnancy was discovered, they could cover it up saying that it was going to be the Maou's child.

Conrad didn't like the idea at first, but saw all reason behind it. No one would suspect it since Wolfram and Yuri acted like best friends in front of an audience. Rumors flew around that castle that Yuri was accepting their engagement and taking it seriously. Conrad really didn't like it. Fortunately for his jealousy, it was yesterday's news after a month. Although, he was so close in punching the soldier that was near him after two weeks. He refrained from doing so. At least, in private, Wolfram was all his. (1)

Wolfram wasn't particularly angry about the rumors. He just wished people minded their own damn business. He could tell that Conrad was annoyed at them. At least, Conrad got over it. He did like the cover up story they formulated. Yuri and Gisela fussed over him too. It had only been a couple of months. But he wondered, what would they do should their _relationship _be found out? Many ideas filtered through their head, but it came down to one conclusion: They were screwed.

At the present, Yuri returned to his world. Günter did his usual panic attack, which resorted in Gwendal's office being trashed. It only usually happens with bad omens. So why would he be doing it?

Anyways, Wolfram was contented sitting on Conrad's lap as the other affectionately nuzzled his neck. This was what he looked forward to the most, same with Conrad. Wolfram felt himself being pushed on his back and Conrad hovered over him. He knew the other's motive. It was still the afternoon and they could still get caught. It was no surprise that lips began to ravish his. When Conrad pulled away, he spoke.

"Conrad, you should stop with this." He said.

"Ah, but pretty soon, I won't get to do this with you," the brown-haired man stated nuzzling the pale neck taking in his favorite scent.

"You'd probably find a way around it as usual."

Conrad chuckled and cornered him into a deep kiss.

It was too late to pull away as the door opened and spoke a familiar angry voice.

"What do you think you're doing!"

TBC------------

1 – credit goes to **AnonymousZest** for giving me the idea... although its not exact but similar

BLK Angel of Destruction: Huh! Who else found them out? You're going to find out in the next chapter! I hope to get it out soon! Sorry to leave such a cliffie. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	11. Chapter 11

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

adelaide: Thanks! Yes I have considered it but I'd probably make a seperate story. That is a great idea!

Saiyo: Thanks! I'm glad you do!

Part 11

Gwendal really hated gossip and how it spread throughout Blood Pledge Castle like wildfire.

He was happy with some of them. First off, they didn't involve him. Second, he found out that Wolfram and Yuri were being civil towards one another. He was proud to see that Wolfram wasn't acting like a spoiled brat and being what he used to be. Gwendal did note the ways Wolfram clung to his _fiancée _in such a manner; he didn't think his younger brother would mature. He did sigh in defeat at times when Conrad always defended him.

He had been surprised that Conrad still cared for Wolfram no matter how many times the blond would shove him away claiming to hate humans. Gwendal noticed that it deterred a bit and was proud of that too. After a month, the rumors of Yuri's acceptance of the engagement died down. Everything went on, as it should.

But then two weeks later, he heard disturbing rumors.

Wolfram would enter Conrad's room and vice-versa. He thought it was okay. They must finally be getting along for the Maou's sake. He left it alone. When they wanted to reveal that they were getting along to everyone else then that was their business. So he left that alone.

Another two weeks had passed and he just happened to pass by Wolfram's room. No one really passed down this corridor afraid to face the temperamental blond mazoku prince. That was one thing he had noticed recently how everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around Wolfram, even Gisela, as they were best friends. He didn't pay it any mind; it was a common event. He was about to continue his walk until he heard disturbing exchange of words.

Curiosity got the best of him and he forgot all manners by not bothering to knock. His gray eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene before him. He was frozen to the spot until a few seconds later he snapped out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Conrad and Wolfram quickly pulled away and stared in shock at the intruder. It was a tense silence. It became uncomfortable to Wolfram that he thought he forgot how to breathe. His mind was in chaos trying to find out what would happen in this scenario. He came up with different things but none of them were positive.

"Gwendal!" He yelled in protest as Gwendal came over, pointing the tip of his sword at Conrad's throat. He paused in his destination at Conrad's side when Gwendal leveled him with a stern glare. His worried green eyes stared at Conrad's indifferent, defiant face. His expression was indifferent but his eyes showed defiance. "Gwendal!" Wolfram said trying to let Gwendal put back the sword. He pleadingly looked into gray eyes. He was relieved that Gwendal listened to his silent plea. But then, his wrist was gripped tightly and he was forced to stand up. He stared in fear as Gwendal pulled him towards the door.

"Conrart!" Gwandal said, using his real name, looking at Conrad with a glare. Conrad stood up and followed suit. Wolfram worriedly glanced at Conrad again hoping to gain some courage to face Gwendal. But Conrad was looking everywhere else but him. Wolfram became even more afraid.

"Wolfram!" Gisela called out as she approached them. It was time for Wolfram's check up. She was rather confused as she noted that Gwendal was with them. A look at Wolfram's worried face and Conrad's indifferent one, something must've happened.

"It can wait. We have something important to discuss," Gwendal interrupted and continued walking, his grip on Wolfram's wrist unrelenting. He knew exactly what was going on and there was no way they were going to convince him otherwise. Gisela saw Wolfram's pleading eyes and Conrad's abrupt look to the floor. She held back her gasp as she realized what had happened. She needed to inform Yuri. She quickly high-tailed it in search of any watering hole, hoping that the Maou would arrive back soon.

Gwendal led them to his office. He locked the door to prevent anyone from entering. His walls were soundproof so no one could eavesdrop. Conrad stood, waiting. Gwendal stood a couple feet from him, glaring into brown eyes.

Conrad didn't bother the block the oncoming punch.

"Conrad!" Wolfram cried out and wanted to run to his side but Gwendal still had a tight grip on his wrist. He turned to Gwendal with accusing eyes. "Gwendal!"

He didn't look at him. Wolfram took a glance at Conrad before looking back at Gwendal. With his free hand, he back handed his brother making him lose his grip and went to Conrad's side. His hand touched the reddening cheek, not mindful of the bruise forming on his wrist. He looked at Conrad worriedly. He didn't care that he was adding fuel to the fire. He was afraid. Conrad was hiding himself again. He was surprised as Conrad gently grasped his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. He felt his fingers rubbing gently over the purplish mark. At least, Conrad wasn't completely hiding from him.

"You're being assigned to the border. You leave immediately," Gwendal commanded.

"Gwendal! That's-" Wolfram was cut off as he head Conrad walk to the door. "Conrad!" he called out and was about to follow but Gwendal held him back. "Gwendal let me go!" Wolfram struggled but couldn't break free. He watched helplessly as Conrad walked through the doors and out of his sight. Conrad didn't even fight back.

"Wolfram, you are to stay in the castle."

"No!"

"Wolfram!"

"NO!"

Wolfram continued to struggle in his hold. Gwendal knew Conrad would already be past the gates. He finally gave up. Wolfram stumbled a little before he composed himself. His green eyes, lined with tears, glared accusingly at him.

"I hate you."

Wolfram ran out and Gwendal just watched. He sighed. Deep down he cared very much and he let them off light. His hands gave him support as he leaned on the desk looking down at various documents. He didn't know that came over him to punch Conrad like that. He didn't know where his anger surfaced.

Gwendal didn't know if it was from the taboo they made or possibly… that they didn't trust him enough with it…

-X-

Wolfram ran through the halls of the castle searching for Conrad if he was still around. He checked their rooms but they were empty. He checked the stables to see that Conrad's horse was gone. He stared blankly in front of him at the realization that Conrad had already left.

He had snapped out of his daze and quickly ran before anyone saw him start crying. He just kept running knowing that they'd take him to his or Conrad's room. Either one would do. He stumbled back a bit as he bumped into someone.

"Wolfram?"

He looked up warily at Gisela. She saw his current state and ushered him into her room, which was fortunately nearby. Once sealed in the room, Wolfram threw his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. Gisela hugged the prince back as she felt the tears wetting her shirt. Her hands gently rubbed circles on his back. His sobs were silent but the tears kept flowing.

This was all she could do.

She hoped that Yuri would come back soon and settle this.

-X-

That 'soon' turned into a week later as everyone rejoiced that the Maou has returned, unaware of what was going on in the shadows. Yuri vaguely noticed that Wolfram and Conrad didn't come and see him. He pushed out that oddity and went to go change.

As he went to dine, he noticed something odd. Conrad and Wolfram weren't present. It was only Gwendal, Günter, and Cecile, who came to visit. When he entered the castle, he felt a tense fog around the halls. He figured something definitely went wrong. The fog seemed thicker as he entered the dining room. The only ones who seem unaware of it were Günter and Cecile. Gwendal avoided looking at him the whole time. It was no surprise as the gray-eyed man was the first to leave.

Yuri found that suspicious as the room started to lighten up since Gwendal had left. He had to get to the bottom of this.

-X-

Gisela took care of Wolfram the whole week. She had their meals delivered to her room. She instructed the castle not to disturb her unless it was an absolute emergency. She made the excuse that Wolfram needed to be placed in her room so she could tend to him immediately. She had been cooped up in the room for the majority of the time. But it didn't bother her. Gisela was happy to do it.

Her and Wolfram are the best of friends. She cared very deeply for him even if he acted like a spoiled brat. The truth was, she _liked _him that way at one point. But Gisela let it go, as she clearly knew it would stay an infatuation. Of course, she was happy with the advantages she had gotten during the week. They shared a bed, but don't get the wrong idea. The bed was big enough for two. It was more of friends sharing the bed than lovers. Wolfram needed the comfort of a friend and since the Maou wasn't there, she was available. She found him sleeping again and left to tend to other duties. She had to take over his too.

"Gisela!" She turned to the call of her name and was relieved that the voice was not a joke.

"Heika! Thank Shinou you're here!" she said in relief. She ran up to meet him and enveloped him in a tight hug. She had tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Gisela, what's wrong?" Yuri asked in concern.

"Come, we need to talk."

-X-

Gwendal had avoided most duties for the week. There was nothing that heavy so it was okay. He spent most of his time wandering the castle. It was unusual for him but no one questioned this oddity. Everyone deserved a break once in a while. Actually, he'd been hoping to catch Wolfram alone to speak to him. Unfortunately, he had soon found out that his brother decided to hole himself up in Gisela's room. Gisela told everyone that she was tending to him and he required immediate attention so it was safer for him in there.

The only ones who had seen him the whole week were Gisela and their mother. Their mother had told him something strange. She had talked to him after her visit to Wolfram. She said that he was different and that he seemed to be 'glowing'. Cecile told him that it was like when she had him, Conrad, and Wolfram.

Gwendal was surprised but didn't think much of it until he really sat down and thought to himself about the situation. Yuri and Wolfram's sudden friendship, Gisela's strange visits to Wolfram, and suddenly the immediate demand Wolfram would be suited to her room with his sudden bouts of sickness. Gwendal had noticed that Wolfram tended to eat more and throw it all out during the month. There was nothing really weird since Gisela said she was taking care of it. But thinking of the current situation his mind had only come up with one conclusion.

He really needed to speak with Wolfram. He knew he had to… apologize. He had been thinking on it all week. He knew what Conrad and Wolfram had indulged in was wrong but he couldn't punish them for it. He still cared.

Making up his mind, he took quick steps towards Gisela's room.

-X-

Yuri listened intently at the story Gislea was telling him. It seemed unreasonable at the time. He just couldn't believe what Gwendal had done. He was determined to give Gwendal a talk, but only after Wolfram woke up. He waited patiently with Gisela for the blond to show some sign of waking up. It didn't look like it any time soon. As he was about to leave, it was then Wolfram decided to wake. He was relieved that the blond was alright.

Before he could say anything, Gwendal had entered the room. Yuri took notice of how Wolfram turned away and how Gisela had tensed up. He gave an accusing stare at Gwendal. After all, this whole mess seemed to be his fault.

"What are you doing here Gwendal?" Yuri asked in a tone that was only spoken for evildoers, so to speak.

"I want to speak with Wolfram," Gwendal answered, "Privately." He added.

"Why?" Yuri demanded.

"We may not be in the best of terms right now but I have morals that I will not strike a pregnant person down, physically, verbally, and emotionally." Gwendal said in a finality tone.

"It's alright guys," Wolfram said. He sent thankful looks at both Yuri and Gisela, silently telling them to let Gwendal have a moment with him. They reluctantly agreed.

Yuri took Wolfram's hand in his. "Fine, but if he does anything bad to you, just tell me okay?" Yuri had more power and was going to exercise it fully if it has to come to that. He was glad when Wolfram nodded at his request. He and Gisela left, the latter vowing to return to check on him.

It was silent between them. Wolfram was nervous, hoping his brother kept his word he wouldn't strike him down in any way. He didn't think he could handle it right now. He was partially aware that Gwendal was coming closer. But he stayed still, trusting the other. He was surprised as Gwendal placed his hand over his folded ones. He didn't pull away, however, as much as instinct wanted him to.

"I…" Gwendal began. It was harder than he thought. "I'm sorry." He finally let out. Wolfram looked at him in surprise. "I acted without really thinking." Wolfram realized it probably took a lot out of Gwendal just to admit this. "You're assigned to retrieve Conrad from the border. Take companions with you along with a few more guards. You might not get to leave the castle after a few more months. Mother would probably be excited about the news."

Before he could leave, he was tackled with a hug. He shyly returned it, stroking his brother's hair. "Thank you Gwendal." Wolfram whispered to him before, out of character, giving him a smile then bouncing out of the room, figuratively.

"Yuri! Gisela!" came the names, echoing across the hall. He'd never really seen Wolfram this happy. He let out a small smile before exiting the room. He spotted the three just ten feet away, Wolfram telling them what occurred. He watched for a few moments before walking in the opposite direction. No use interrupting them. It must've been just his imagination, but he thought he felt smiling eyes on him.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I couldn't let Gwendal be mad at them forever. He probably wouldn't. They're really close brothers, despite the fact they come from different fathers. They really care for each other, in my opinion anyway. I hope this chapter was okay. It probably wasn't as long as the other one. As you've probably noticed that I've been skipping a few parts of the series. I'm sure you people don't want all that drama. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	12. Chapter 12

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response annonymous reviewers:

adelaide: Don't worry this will end. I'm glad you're still interested! Here's the next chapter!

WARNINGS: INCEST, M-PREG, AND SPOILERS…

Part 12

Wolfram stared out the window of the carriage. He couldn't ride a horse since Gisela didn't want anything to happen to the life growing within him. Yuri and Gisela accompanied him inside while a couple of Gwendal's soldiers and a few other soldiers were outside keeping guard incase of trouble. Yuri and Gisela were the first to volunteer.

Well, Yuri had to make a trip to Big Shimaron, while Gisela said it would be beneficial for Wolfram incase something goes wrong. He was happy for their companionship. They made him feel comfortable. Most of all, he was glad Gwendal accepted it. He vaguely heard that Gwendal was knitting something that looked like for babies.

Wolfram wasn't too surprised that their mother wasn't against it. After all, she's the one always out searching for 'free-love' and all that jazz. She pretty much understood when he told her that he was having Conrad's child. She knew that it wasn't the Maou's and that it was just a ruse. Wolfram mentally groaned at what Cecile was going to plan. She was probably halfway done with all the arrangements. It hadn't even been three months yet.

He had been rather disturbed as his mother began telling him about Conrad and what lengths he'd gone to protect him. Wolfram didn't really need to hear that. As much as he hated to admit it before, Conrad had always done that. When he had found out about Conrad's heritage, he was rather shocked and started to avoid him. He had grown out of that when he realized how childish he was being. But it was too late, as he realized he'd already taken it too far.

At the moment, he was happy about the current arrangement. He didn't mind it anymore. After all, they were together.

Now he wondered… What else was there to think about?

Wolfram was trying to get his mind off the bumps in the road. They had to stop a few times so he could empty his insides out. Thinking about it just made him want to do it again. He placed a hand over his mouth to try and calm it down. He felt two concerned gazes on him.

"Can we stop for a few minutes?" Wolfram let out.

He was ready to throw up again. He didn't want Gisela to make the feeling go away. He wanted to deal with it. Yuri signaled for the guards to stop. They did so and Wolfram bolted from the carriage to throw up in the nearby bush. Yuri had run over and rubbed circles on Wolfram's back, comforting the best he could. Gisela walked over a few seconds later with water. Wolfram drowned it to clear the vomit from his mouth. He hated throwing up. If he didn't have anything in his stomach, he'd hurt all over.

"Yare, yare… tenth stop today."

The three turned around to see Yosak with the same grin. Wolfram just scowled. He felt like throwing up the water he just swallowed. Gisela just frowned. Yuri was just confused. When isn't he?

"Yosak, what are you doing here?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I was assigned to protect the three of you. Stopping like this isn't going to be healthy." Yosak responded. Gwendal stressed how important this job was. He just didn't see from the usual. Protecting the Maou was always top priority but he also stressed it was important for Wolfram too. What had gotten Gwendal so spooked to request that of him? He didn't bother questioning it; orders were orders.

But he did notice something peculiar about Wolfram. There was something that bugged out at him but he can't place his finger on it. He'd think about it later. He just hoped they could get this snail's pace going. He did wonder why they brought Wolfram along. The blond always got sick on anything that bumped or rocked repeatedly if he was in it. Maybe Wolfram needed the protection because he was sick since Yosak saw that the youngest brother emptied out the contents of his stomach. He is missing something. Gwendal wouldn't send Wolfram out if he was sick or looked sick. Obviously, he was sick.

Dammit, he hated not knowing sometimes. Whatever it was, Gwendal probably had to keep it under wraps since it must be very important. He shrugged it off, as he will find out later. Somehow…

They finally got moving towards Dai Shimaron.

-X-

Of course, any traveling with the Maou, there always seems to be some sort of trouble. For some odd reason, they managed to find their way into Small Shimaron. They managed to be intercepted by Small Shimaron. They requested to meet with the leader of their town. Yosak hid out of sight, being the good spy he is, since Wolfram made an offhand comment that he had no choice but to follow. Wolfram didn't fee like dealing with his sarcasm towards him. Of course Wolfram was weak, he was pregnant for Shinou's sake! But Yosak didn't know that. Wolfram was grateful that Gwendal didn't spill the news to the trusted spy. Wolfram knew he wouldn't be able to stand him.

Yosak would probably call him stupid, that he'd have to read between the lines. Yosak always talked like that so Wolfram knew all the hidden meanings behind Yosak's words. You have to catch it (1). Luckily he hadn't bothered him so much.

They, him, Gisela, and Yuri, were following the butler to meet the leader of the nation. They were probably under suspicion or something. Wolfram scowled at being dragged into this. He also saw the town's state. It was okay but not really good as getting some looks from the people. They were very suspicious. All of a sudden he felt self-conscious. He tugged at Gisela's sleeve to get her attention. She glanced at him and got the message. With that she sent 'evil' glares at anyone that looked their way.

After what seemed like a long walk, they finally made it. They sat as they were told. Wolfram was irritated. He didn't want to be here. He felt Gisela give him a brief touch telling him it was okay and that Yuri would make sure nothing would happen to him. They waited for a few more minutes when the double doors opened. The servant followed the person covered in a white cape and mask.

They stared in disbelief. _Eh? _They all thought.

"The master can't speak so I am here to be the master's voice. The master wishes for you to enjoy your meal." The butler said.

Servants came in bringing plates of food. They were awed in sight of the food, realizing that they were in fact hungry. Wolfram was the first to dig in. He was starving. He didn't think at first that it could be poisoned, just that he was hungry. Yuri politely thanked the master and dug in. Gisela was skeptical but began eating anyways. If something were to happen, they'd have a war on their hands. The food tasted safe.

Afterwards, Yuri popped the question within everyone's minds, "Ano… What is it that you have to speak with us?" he asked in the most polite way he could. It took a while for the master, or rather the butler, to respond.

Before they could, the lights burned out and the windows crashed. The only thing revealing the intruders was the full moon shining through the broken windows. Yuri stood in front of Gisela and Wolfram to protect them in case of any attack. On the other side the master and butler were ready to defend.

The intruders looked at both sides and figured the three weren't any match and just went straight for their target, the master. The master moved out of the way in time. Unfortunately, this was human territory. Maijutsu won't work. Yuri pulled a 'stupid' turning the intruders' attention on them. Gisela stood protectively over Wolfram while Yuri stood in front of her to ward off any of them, if he could.

They went to attack. The three did a good job in dodging. But the attackers figured Gislea and Wolfram were easy targets, and went after them. Yuri was left to the side. When he noticed what was happening, all hell broke loose.

-X-

Gisela and Wolfram caught the unconscious Yuri. (A/N: I have forgotten if Yuri still faints for a few moments at this point. Just pretend that he did.) They were sure Yuri would only last about a few hours at the most now. He'd been waking sooner and sooner after the 'harbinger of justice' appeared. Well, at least the intruders were 'flushed' out, as would be the appropriate term.

"As thanks, I offer you my hospitality." Came a woman's voice. Of course, Wolfram and Gisela were surprised that the master was in fact a woman. The townspeople said that it was a man.

She explained the situation. Her name was Flurin, and that the intruders were after the Wincott poison. Gisela and Wolfram knew what it was and informed Yuri about it when he woke up. Flurin also told them the problem with Dai Shimaron. Something big was going on and she knew that it would pose trouble for them. She told them about a box containing some dark energy. If the key was to be found, then it would release it and Dai Shimaron has it.

Of course, Yuri, being the _nice _guy that he is, decided they should help. Wolfram was about to protest but thought better of it. For some reason, he couldn't say anything or even scold Yuri for some rash thing he'd be doing. He just went along with it, knowing he'd lose the argument. After all, no one could argue with the Maou.

He resigned to his fate.

-X-

Conrad stared, seething, at the gall of this full-blooded human. He wanted to tear the ruler of Dai Shimaron to shreds. But he kept in control of himself. He had something to do here anyway. If it wasn't for this…

He hoped Wolfram was doing alright.

Damn this competition. If only…

He glanced warily to his side at Aldbert. He knew the man was suspicious of him. After all Aldbert turned his back on Mazokus. Conrad did his best to keep his suspicions away but at least Aldbert was focusing on something else. They're playing in this tournament between the two countries: Big Shimaron and Small Shimaron. As much as he didn't want to participate, he did anyway. Can't let suspicions run on him…

Conrad's gaze drifted to the opponents on the seats in front of the crowd, opposite his side. His eyes widened in recognition. _Heika, Durcas, Yosak, Wolfram?! _Wolfram was there too? What was Wolfram doing in there? Wolfram didn't intend to fight, did he? It was then his eyes caught emerald green. Recognition was in those eyes.

Wolfram… 

TBC-------------

1 – Yosak is a prick at times during the series. Well, in my opinion, he says things that you have to read between the lines to get. Most of them are criticism. But hey, truth hurts.

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yeah, yeah, I know, they're not there to get the Wincott poison. But I had to tweak it! I'm sorry! That was probably going to be the only changed thing among other things, but that is later. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	13. Chapter 13

Wrong in So Many Ways 

Part 13

Wolfram couldn't believe his eyes.

Conrad was there. He was there! He felt happy inside and wanted to jump around in glee but he stopped himself.

What was Conrad doing there? Shouldn't he have been at the border?

He took one more look at Conrad and did a double take. What was Conrad doing wearing Dai Shimaron's standard military uniform? _He didn't. Did he? _Wolfram thought in fear. He feared that Conrad had done this because of Gwendal. It was a way to get back at the elder brother. Wolfram wondered, panicky, if they were too late. Maybe making those stops was unnecessary when Gisela could've just made it go away?

His fears were confirmed when Conrad was ordered to go first. The others were also confused but Yosak was the only one who caught on.

"He's on their side." Yosak stated. The other two caught on. Yuri glanced worriedly at Wolfram.

"Wolfram…" Yuri began but paused at his question. Wolfram knew what Yuri was asking. He bit his lip unconsciously, unaware of Yosak's suspicious gaze on him. Wolfram hesitantly grasped his sword and began to walk toward the ring. Yuri was surprised. "Wolfram, you shouldn't- Gisela said-"

"It's fine. If he does do anything, I'm sure you can smack him around for me," he said before stepping up to the fight area.

Yosak was confused. He didn't know that the 'engaged couple' got along. In fact, why would Wolfram be outwardly worried about Conrad? Maybe he missed something. And Gisela. She was accompanying them on this trip. Surely that was something to worry about. His blue eyes glanced back at the fight. It looked like a mocked fight.

Wolfram was off on his attacks and looked to be protecting something, while Conrad was barely hitting at all. From the looks of it, they were avoiding Wolfram's mid-section. It still didn't click into Yosak's mind. He gathered the clues in his mind a second time.

With all the events: Yuri's and Wolfram's sudden friendship, Gisela's companionship, and Conrad's unwillingness to fight for real, he was sure, as one would probably assume, Wolfram would be pregnant or something…

Yosak wanted to laugh out loud with the train of his thoughts. It wouldn't be possible anyway; there must be some other reason. He was snapped out of his thoughts with a sudden yell.

"Wolfram!" the Maou called out frantically to the blond.

Yosak thought Conrad actually went through, but then he saw the bloodless sword in the brunette's hand that he threw that possibility away. If he ever thought that something must be wrong with him. It was just a knockout. He was rather surprised as Conrad came over, carrying Wolfram bridal style and handing the unconscious blond to Yuri. He knew Conrad was always protecting Wolfram more so than Gwendal, the protector in the shadows. Conrad cared too strongly, as if he was the knight protecting his beloved. He was snapped out of his thoughts again when the Maou began yelling.

Yuri was beyond furious. He didn't understand what was going on in Conrad's mind. He was shocked as Conrad deposited Wolfram in his arms. He would've been mad if Wolfram actually died, but was relieved as the blond prince was only knocked out. When he finally realized that Conrad was walking away, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What is going on here Conrad!?" Yuri began his speech. "Do you have any idea what you have done!? You're just going to leave like this!? What about when he wakes up!?"

Conrad continued walking.

"You're just going to abandon him!? Gwendal sent us to come for you! To take you back! He was going to apologize when we got back! Now you go and do this!? You better have a good reason for your actions!" By the time Yuri was done, he was out of breath and tried to regain his breathing back. He saw Conrad pause but didn't turn around. He continued to walk showing an expressionless façade. Yuri had a hard time holding in his alter ego, but he managed.

He sighed before turning to Durcas, completely ignoring Yosak's confused, questionable stare. He deposited Wolfram to Durcas.

"Durcas, take Wolfram to Gisela. Tell her I'll explain later. Yosak or I will fill in for you." Yuri commanded.

"Yes, Heika!" Durcas said before exiting.

Yuri sighed before looking at the snow-covered arena. He could feel Yosak's gaze on him. But it wasn't his story to tell. Yosak could figure it out his own way or if they decided to tell him at all. Yuri shoved those thoughts away. They had to focus on the matches to keep the guards distracted long enough to get the box.

-X-

Gisela patiently waited outside the arena. She didn't want to participate or be a spectator. She was a healer. She just hoped Wolfram listened to her advice and doesn't participate unless absolutely necessary. But…

It was boring just waiting out here. She wondered what was taking so long.

"Gisela!"

She turned to see Durcas running her way. She noticed that he came alone and he was carrying something. Gisela recognized the blond hair. She gaped in worry and ran to meet up with Durcas. She began to bombard him with questions. Durcas told her that Yuri would tell her later. She took the excuse and told Durcas to follow her but to walk carefully as he would not cause any further damage, if any, to Wolfram. She led him to the carriage they were meeting at afterwards.

_Yuri better have a good explanation for this. _Gisela thought sourly. She did give specific instructions to not let Wolfram duel unless absolutely necessary. Using the human method, to see if he was alright, came in handy. She sighed in relief, as she felt no broken bones or saw any sprains or cuts. Seems like the person Wolfram dueled just knocked him out. She wondered, who in Dai Shimaron would do it? Did the person know Wolfram's condition? Or were they just being pleasant? Or maybe, the person probably couldn't hit Wolfram's delicate form? She silently chuckled at the thought. Well, whatever it was, she was grateful that they didn't kill him. Yuri would've blown up, so to speak.

-X-

Yuri was worried as he glanced at Wolfram's forlorn form. He couldn't tell how bad it had hurt Wolfram to find _Conrad _working for Dai Shimaron. But Yuri felt there was something more to this than meets the eye. Conrad wouldn't just go up and join the enemy to spite Gwendal, would he?

"Heika!"

Yuri snapped out of his thoughts at the call. He exited the carriage to find out what the trouble was. The guard pointed ahead of them and he saw Conrad in their way. The brown-haired man just looked at him indifferently revealing nothing of his intent.

"Conrad!" Yuri hissed out. He was against someone he called his godfather at the moment since he was the one to put Wolfram in a sorry state.

"Heika," Conrad greeted politely, "You should turn here for there are soldiers up ahead looking for you. This is the only warning I'm giving you," he said before turning around to walk straight ahead to their first direction. But the next made him pause.

"Conrad!"

He promised himself he wouldn't look. It would jeopardize everything. The plan to infiltrate Dai Shimaron and gather information might be ruined if he lost his cool now. Just one look wouldn't hurt. Conrad turned and his eyes locked onto green. After what felt like eternity of staring longingly, Conrad turned away abruptly and quickened his pace. Wolfram might follow him and he wanted to be lost from sight before he did.

Conrad heard a faint yelling of his brother's name before arms latched themselves around his waist. The fog around them seemed to get thicker as if hiding them from all sides. He detached those arms from his waist and held them while he turned to face the other. Secretly, he had wished Wolfram did run after him. He couldn't help himself and embraced the blond tightly. He didn't care about spectators. It had been a few months of going through this separation. He had been worried what Gwendal was going to do to Wolfram when he left. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be harsh.

With no resistance, he hastily embraced the blond. He had missed this. Conrad had missed the alluring blond in his bed and in his presence. He had been mad at Gwendal for separating them. Gwendal of all people should understand, but instead the man had placed them separately as he had feared. But when Yuri told, more like yelled, Gwendal's real position in this, he was surprised. He hadn't completely forgiven the elder brother but he will give his effort to try. He wondered if Gwendal had known about Wolfram's condition. If he did, then it was suicide to send Wolfram out anywhere away from the safety of the castle. He was scared when Wolfram stepped up to face him in the arena.

Conrad pushed the blond ways a little to look deeply into those green eyes. His hand tentatively came up to caress the smooth face telling him that this was not an illusion of the fog. His thumb brushed over the lips before leaning down to give him a longing kiss. It was one of passion and desperation of something he had been denied of for so long. He then pulled away, gazing into those expressive, innocent, emerald green eyes. His hand rested on the soft cheek. Conrad then dropped his hold and took off his coat. He then draped it over Wolfram's shoulders to keep the blond warm.

"You should go back. I'll follow later," Conrad said giving the blond a quick kiss and went in the direction of his destination. Wolfram just stared at his retreating figure longingly.

Neither one noticed the shocked blue eyes that had witnessed the whole scene.

-X-

"Wolfram!"

Yosak mentally cursed as he watched the blond run after the brown-haired individual. He thought Wolfram was ridiculous for running after Conrad especially when they were undecided on his real loyalty. He let out another curse, as the fog seemed to get thicker. He had lost sight of Wolfram twice and they haven't even gotten that far from Yuri and the rest.

He was rather surprised as he caught up with the blond.

Well it wasn't everyday that his eyes caught this sight. Wolfram and Conrad were actually hugging. That was something to see. He just continued to glance back once in a while incase of any stunt Conrad tries to pull on Wolfram. The Maou came first for safety but his commanding officer, Gwendal, told him Wolfram was top priority too. Not that he knew why.

And it was still bothering him.

Usually the signs were all there. He wasn't a spy for nothing. He had smarts. Apparently they weren't working well with him at this point and time. He sighed. He couldn't think on it anymore. With that he glanced back, only to catch himself from falling off the tree. He literally would've died of shock at the sight greeting his eyes.

Conrad and Wolfram were kissing!

-X-

Wolfram could feel eyes glancing at him throughout this trip. He didn't really like it. He knew it probably wasn't Yuri of Gisela. They worried about him, but not enough to stare at him this long. Or maybe he was perhaps being paranoid?

Yeah, he was just being paranoid.

Anyways, they were heading back to the castle. Wolfram was the one who was going to be reporting on what was _really _happening and why Conrad wasn't with them. Gwendal would most likely be calm hearing it from him that from Yuri or anybody else. He did expect the elder brother to be throwing a tantrum that they would need to call Günter to calm him down. That's how Gwendal was when either he or Conrad would do something that he considers stupid.

It had taken days to leave Small Shimaron. They helped Flurin to reconstruct the town so they were delayed. Yosak already reported that part to Gwendal. They were only a few more steps away from the castle. At the rate the carriage was going, it was going to take them a bit longer. Wolfram wanted to run and go sleep in his _or _Conrad's room. He was just exhausted. Sleeping or camping outside wasn't the best places he would be.

Wolfram still couldn't get the paranoid feeling out of him. Apparently he thought someone was watching him when Gisela checked him up and they were talking openly about the child he was carrying. He thought he heard someone spying on them. Argh! It was driving him nuts.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the castle. Luckily they didn't pack so many things so they didn't have to carry a lot. When Gisela saw him fit, Wolfram went in to report to Gwendal, with Yosak trailing after him.

He found the elder brother looking over documents.

"Gwendal!" Wolfram called out walking over, with Yosak standing the back waiting for his turn to report.

"Where is he?" Gwendal immediately asked. He had hoped to apologize to Conrad immediately and get it over with. Luck was not with him today, as the news he was about to hear.

"He is… um… doing-some-spying-mission-within-Dai-Shimaron…" Wolfram quickly said. He glanced down at the floor knowing he wouldn't like the look Gwendal was about to show. It only took Gwendal a few seconds to actually comprehend what Wolfram said.

"Did he do this to spite me!? What does he think he's doing!?" Gwendal yelled out completely forgetting that they had an extra audience, who finally gets the whole situation. Wolfram watched as the elder began to walk from his desk towards the door. Wolfram immediately held Gwendal back, knowing Yosak himself couldn't do it. Gwendal was his commanding officer.

"Gwendal, he said he'd be back! Just let it be!" Wolfram pleaded while trying to hold the elder brother back. He did note that Gwendal was trying his hardest not to hurt him if he broke from his grip.

"Wolfram, let go."

"NO! He said he'd be back!"

"Wolfram!"

"Gwendal, please…" The blond looked close to tears. Gwendal sighed and reluctantly stopped. Damn his weakness for cuteness. Conrad had better come back though.

"Fine." He let out a sigh. "Go before Gisela comes in here." Wolfram hugged him before eagerly running, not literally, out the door. Gwendal just sighed again and sat back down to fill out all the damn paperwork. He stiffed as he realized that Yosak was there.

"Yosak, report," he said in his commanding tone.

The orange haired man gave his report as he always did. He did leave out parts of what he was witnessed. Gwendal had dismissed him, saying that he would take a break for a few weeks until new spying or espionage missions came up, or unless Gwendal really needed him for some field missions.

Before he left, he couldn't help himself but let one curious question slip.

"The child, is it his highness or the captains?"

TBC----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 13! This story is almost reaching a resolution! Now you all are probably wondering how Gwendal will tell Yosak of the information! Anyways you'll all find out in the next chapter! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	14. Chapter 14

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

AnonymousZest: Yes it is! Anyways here's the next chapter!

natsuo: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

BluePheonix: Thanks! Yeah, I thought of the pairing too when I first watched the series. I was like "YES" story idea!

Riwanon: I will! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

To everyone: I'm sorry for not updating in forever! I type them all up in an old laptop and just recently transfered them to a flash drive. Anyways I'm really sorry and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. For now ENJOY!

Part 14

Yosak really couldn't believe his ears.

When he had asked that question without thinking, he thought Gwendal would've reprimand him and outright deny what was really going on. But he was surprised that Gwendal actually told him everything.

Of course Gwendal made him swear not to tell anybody about it. Yosak agreed since it would ease his curiosity. It wasn't what he was expecting.

Although he did think it was a possibility that the Captain would actually make a move on the small blond. But he never did imagine that Conrad actually succeeded. After all, with Wolfram's outright dislike of humans and the fact the blond acted like he hated the other, he didn't think it'd get very far.

By damn, he was proven wrong.

-X-

Conrad had to get out.

It was always possible since the soldiers were too distracted at their failed attempts in getting their hands on Yuri. With the castle in chaos, he slipped out of the ranks and into the long corridors of the castle. He changed into his _real _uniform and immediately set out for Blood Pledge castle. (1)

Finally, he would have a decent nights sleep, next to his beloved of course. But would probably get a scolding by Gwendal when he returns.

Truth be told, he was scared of facing Gwendal. They didn't leave in pleasant terms and things were unresolved between them. All of a sudden, Gwendal just seemed to change his mind. He reached to brush his fingers against the formerly marred cheek. It had been the one Gwendal punched him for and the last touch he had felt from Wolfram.

He had been surprised to see Wolfram back in Dai Shimaron. He felt relieved that the blond was doing alright. Of course, he had been scared Wolfram would think differently of him. After all, he had joined the ranks of Dai Shimaron. One would say he was doing it to spite Gwendal. They would be partially right. He didn't think clearly at that time. He had been angry with Gwendal for what he had done and not being an older brother. Conrad had to smile at Gwendal's reaction. It must've been a shock for the elder. Conrad got satisfaction out of that.

He changed his mind a few days after, after he caught wind of the plan. It was Dai Shimaron's plan to destroy the Mazoku and that included Wolfram.

He couldn't let that happen.

He'd die first before anything happened to Wolfram.

Conrad continued traveling. He remembered to prepare himself for a scolding he was sure to get when he arrived. Gwendal may be soft at times, but he was still mean at different intervals. Gwendal at times wouldn't be kind with words. Conrad knew, especially now.

He had finally reached Mazoku territory. He was glad to be back and that he hadn't run into any trouble on the way. He continued his trek towards Blood Pledge castle. He found it fortunate enough that he had arrived at night. So he didn't have to deal with Gwendal first thing in the morning. He knew the routine for nightly patrols. So he bided his time to sneak in the castle without him or his horse being seen. Once he left his horse at the stables, he snuck his way into the castle.

Dutiful as he was, he didn't report. Seeing as how it was dark and maybe Gwendal was sleeping in his room or office depending on how the elder brother stayed up. He made his way down the long corridors and decided to walk directly to Wolfram's room. He did his best to avoid being seen by the guards. He wanted Wolfram to be the first to see him back. He slowly opened the door as to not awaken the blond.

There on the bed lied his beloved. He quietly shut the door and placed his sheathed sword on the available table. Conrad walked towards the bed and stared down at the sleeping figure. He slowly sat down on the bed hoping not to wake the blond. Luckily all he got was a shift and stillness. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers through the blond bangs and caressed the smooth cheek. Where his fingertips touched, it burned. The tingling sensation was back and stronger than before. It had been awhile since he had laid hands on Wolfram. He missed the blond deeply.

Tiredness catching up with him he lied down next to the blond, his arm unconsciously going around the slim waist bringing them closer. He smiled in satisfaction when Wolfram snuggled up to him.

He soon joined the blond in peaceful sleep.

-X-

It was warm.

He didn't want to get out of bed, but the sun's rays wouldn't relent. He groaned a bit and still kept his eyes closed. He snuggled to the blanket providing that comfortable warmth. He felt warm air intermingling with his. Whatever it was, it was comfortable.

A few seconds later, he felt something running through his hair. It felt nice, so he let it be. This must be a dream. It would probably end sooner rather than later. A few minutes later, it didn't relent. This was one rather persistent dream. He opted to take his chances and see what was going on.

He opened his eyes fully, blinking away the sleep. He had almost jumped away had it not been for the arm around his waist. He gasped in surprise as he realized who was with him. He stared at that handsome face.

"Conrad…" he breathed out. He was surprised. He wasn't expecting Conrad for a while.

"You sure don't look happy," Conrad commented. It snapped the blond out of his shock propelling his arms around the other. He buried his face in the juncture of Conrad's neck. He had missed his lover/brother. After all, it had been a few months. He felt safe and happy now. Conrad was back.

Conrad smiled at the reaction he got. He kissed Wolfram's neck and nuzzled it affectionately. He shifted them, till he was sitting up with Wolfram on his lap. His arms tightened around the blond. He was afraid that Wolfram wouldn't be here. He was afraid that he'd disappear and that he was still out camping in the woods waiting to return to the castle. The warmth felt real, everything felt real!

He was here; he wasn't back in the woods. He was back home. Tentatively, Wolfram gave him a kiss. Conrad kissed back. He missed this passion. His hands found their way to the widening hips and caressed the skin through the soft, pink nightgown that he adored. He broke away and began ravishing the blond's neck. His arm wrapped around the waist to hold his trembling lover up while his other hand found its way under the nightgown caressing the thigh. He smirked in satisfaction as a moan escaped the slim throat. He gasped as Wolfram unintentionally brushed his clothed erection. He growled hungrily before pushing the blond on his back.

"Mine," he growled out possessively.

He didn't give the blond time to answer by crushing his lips on his. He took grasp of the hands trying to push him away. He wanted this. He missed this. He missed being with his beloved.

"Conrad… stop… someone might… mmnnn… come… nugh… in…" Wolfram told the other between moans. He couldn't deny that he was aroused by his brother's actions, but he knew they couldn't continue at the moment. Someone would see them, but he too didn't want the pleasurable feeling to stop. He half-heartedly pleaded with Conrad to stop. The brunette was sometimes not a good listener.

They pulled away as they heard the door slam shut. Surprised, they looked for the intruder, to see no one. Now they had another problem to worry about. Who saw them? Was it a servant? Soldier? Yuri? Gwendal? Gisela? Their worries increased and their passion died down. Conrad gave Wolfram one more kiss.

"I'll see you later. I have to inform Gwendal of my return." He said before straightening his clothing and hair to exit out the door. Wolfram just watched as he disappeared through the door and sighed. He'd better get changed too.

-X-

"What you have done was stupid and suicidal!" came Gwendal's yell. The walls weren't thick, so if you pass by you'd hear Gwendal yelling at some unfortunate soldier. This time, it just happened to be Conrad. He was the only one who entered at all throughout the whole day.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Gwendal was spouting off words while Conrad just took it. There was no use in trying to stop Gwendal. The man looked ready to punch him, again. He didn't want to explain to Wolfram what had happened, should it come to that. Well, at least the elder wasn't throwing things at him. After a few minutes, Gwendal finally stopped and just stared out the window. The man was in deep thought. Conrad didn't bother to ask if he could leave in fear of the other blowing up on him again. Judging by Gwendal's stern look, he was probably deciding on what to do with him. He hoped it wouldn't be another mission. He heard a sigh come from the distraught man.

"You are confined to the castle. You are not to leave until…" Gwendal trailed off thinking if he should blow out the secret or not. "…until _she _is born." He finally finished.

That caught Conrad off guard. It was not what he was expecting. Sure, a punch or two, or probably a day in the dungeons, even if he doubted the latter… But not this…

He'd ponder it later. Wolfram might burst in and get the wrong idea.

"Yes, I understand." He said, giving a slight bow and moved to exit.

Then it occurred to him…

They were having a girl.

-X-

_Dammit! _Gwendal thought to himself.

He didn't know what to do… or say… He was trapped. He had to think of a suitable punishment for Conrad. It was hard, but he did his best to let it be light but tolerable. Perhaps he made it too tolerable.

He went easy!

But it was Wolfram's idea. So… if he wanted to patch things up with Conrad, then it would be beneficial for him to act _nicer _than usual around the second brother. Although he was privileged to actually tell Conrad of the baby's gender. Gwendal was happy to hear the news from Wolfram. When he heard, he began knitting girl clothes in his free time… which was only when he was nervous. He couldn't deny that he was excited. But he couldn't tell Günter. After all the purple-haired man was downright loud in voicing out problems, which were no one's business. He knew he couldn't lie and say it was the Maou's. After all, they'd had to have a period of years to even make Wolfram bear a child. Now that he thought about it…

How long had this been going on?

-X-

Yuri sighed.

Paperwork, paperwork, lessons, lessons, paperwork, paperwork…

It was never ending. He wished he could get out of this damn office. Being a king wasn't all that great. But he was happy that the atmosphere of the palace changed. He did notice, since Conrad's return, Gwendal had been calmer and Wolfram was ten times happier. The blond had been moody since he had been waiting Conrad's return. Wolfram was demanding at times. Yuri thought he wouldn't get a break at Wolfram's demands. _Dammit, it should be Conrad's job. _But he wasn't here at the time, so he had to do it. Plus, he had been so busy that he missed that check-up when Gisela told them of the baby's gender. Gwendal heard it first.

Standing up, he decided he needed a break… a long break. Yuri wanted to walk around and see where he ended up.

About ten walk minutes later; he fell into the fountain back to his world.

-X-

Wolfram sighed as he heard crashes come from Gwendal's office, and a words consisting of 'bad omen' coming after each one. He needed something to do. It was boring being confined to the castle until the day came. Plus, even Conrad had something to do, despite being also confined to the castle. Plus, Yuri had been gone for the rest of the week. In fact, usually, he'd be back after four days. Now the castle was in chaos because of it. Günter was the worse. Wolfram wished Gwendal would put the purple-haired man on a leash.

Dammit, it was still boring.

There was nothing to do. He couldn't go out because the guards had strict orders by Gwendal _and _Conrad not to let him out without Conrad or Yuri. It was troublesome. The blond sighed and decided a walk in the gardens would be good.

-X-

"Oi, Shibuya!" came Murata's call. Yuri paused and turned to see his friend running up to him. They had just won the baseball game so Murata figured that they go celebrate. But the teen did observe Yuri's play. It seemed off, as if the other was very worried. In fact something was bothering the other.

Yuri was in deep thought throughout the game. His mind had been on Shin Makoku. He was worried for the others. He wondered if they were doing okay without him. He had been trying to get back so he wouldn't miss much. After all, he had been worried about Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal. He hoped that nothing happened between them again. He didn't want to come back to find Conrad murdered by Gwendal because Wolfram refused to separate as did Conrad.

Why was he thinking that way? Gwendal wouldn't do such a thing. He must be really worried to be thinking that way. He paused in step as Murata called him.

"Shibuya." Murata called to him, but felt himself being pushed down into a puddle of water. The only thought in his mind was:

_I'm going back! _

-X-

Yuri found himself washed up on a beach. He panicked. Was he still in his world? Or was he just dreaming everything? No, it couldn't be.

"Shibuya! Look where we are!" Came Murata's voice. Yuri was surprised that Murata was with him. But he just let it go. He had to know where he was. "C'mon Shibuya, let's find civilization." Murata suggested.

Yuri was halfway listening. He knew he had seen this beach before. It was so familiar.

"Yuri!"

TBC----------

1 – In the series, it didn't show exactly how Conrad actually managed to get back to Shin Makoku, just that it happened. It was abrupt. If I'm wrong please correct me.

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 14! This story is almost, almost done! But I still can't believe that I had almost forgotten about Murata! AHH! But I'm almost done. I don't know if I'd actually go through with the whole series. I probably will! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	15. Chapter 15

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to annonymous reviewers:

adelaide: Saa... I'll consider it. It seems interesting to do...

Erica: Cool! Glad you like!

Part 15

Yuri was glad to make it back to Shin Makoku, for once. Although he was wondering how Murata was able to make it back with him. Of course Murata showed him why. He really had no clue. He didn't know that Murata was the soul of the Great Sage. Although he wondered why Murata knew who he had been since the Great Sage. (1)

But he didn't dwell on it since there was something else that was more important. They had to find the four boxes that were fluctuating with power as the seals were starting to weaken. This was getting irritating. And they finally found out that there was still one more box they had to capture. They still can't find it. They have the other three. Of course he was called for a discussion.

-X-

Wolfram sighed. He wasn't allowed to attend the meeting that was being held. Apparently he was too 'sick' to even go through with it. It has already been about six months. But he had been feeling weird since they had gotten back from Big Shimaron. Sometimes he'd get blackouts but he had dreams as if he was not in control of his body, but someone else was. _Forget this! _Wolfram thought dismissing the thought. _Where's Conrad?_ He thought searching for the brown-haired brother of his.

Walking around the castle was making him tired. It was because of the bulge in his stomach area. Not minding the sores he was going to get later, he still searched the castle for Conrad. He tried the gardens and still no sight. Unfortunately he bumped into Yosak. His day couldn't get any worse. Of course the spy opted to walk with him.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked with a snarl.

"I heard that the captain was looking for you since you escaped from the confines of his room," the orange-haired man replied. Wolfram ignored him and went back to the room. If Conrad was looking for him, then Yozak will inform him of his return. Yozak infuriated him whenever he was around. The orange-haired man always made him angry. He had to calm down. That's it. He can't get too stressed or angry. Last time he did, he almost lost control.

Plus, he couldn't let Conrad worry about him. There was other important things that he needed to worry about.

-X-

Conrad waited patiently in his room after the meeting. He had to tell Wolfram. Man this was going to be hard. Since they didn't have that much time to spare to each other with all these happenings. He smiled as soon as the door opened. Wolfram stepped through and closed the door. No sooner, Conrad was already next to him. His arms encircled the blond, tightly but not suffocating him.

"Where were you, Wolfram?" Conrad asked as nicely as he could masking the concern in his voice. Wolfram always blew up when he did.

"I was just out walking for a little bit. I've been cooped up in this hole that I don't know if I was going to explode." Wolfram responded giving him a kiss afterwards before sitting on the bed. "Now speak up. Something's on your mind." Conrad stayed silent. "You're not planning on leaving again are you?" Conrad didn't say anything. "You are aren't you?! Why can't they get someone else to do it!" Conrad sighed.

"Wolfram, you know that there's no one else that could do it."

"There's Yosak! Why can't he go with them?!" Wolfram argued. Conrad knew he was right but Yuri would be more comfortable with him since Conrad knew his way around Earth. How was he going to explain that to Wolfram?

"Wolfram, you knew I had been to Earth once, don't you?" Wolfram nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know my way around there."

"Isn't that why the wimp is going too?" Conrad laughed but shook his head.

"No, it's just in case something happens. I'll be there to help."

Wolfram relented.

-X-

It felt like a long time really. Wolfram was getting impatient. There was something wrong. He could feel it. He was afraid something would harm his child, his and _Conrad's _child. He can tell something was up. He just can't put his finger on it. Wolfram did notice he had some blank spots on some of his days. It was as if someone was controlling him. Something was wrong.

A knock then came to his door. He opened to see Gisela there.

"Wolfram," she greeted, "They're back."

That was all she needed to say before he rushed to the outside. What he saw was surprising. Apparently they brought someone else with them. He looked like an older version of Yuri. Wolfram assumed he was probably Yuri's older brother. When Gwendal showed up, Wolfram decided to make himself known. Surprisingly the first one to greet him was Yuri who pulled him aside while Conrad distracted the other black haired man.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram demanded. Yuri smiled sheepishly.

"Well since my brother decided to come with us, he doesn't know that you're related to Conrad. And he knows that you are pregnant. He thinks you're a girl. So um… we wanted to know if you could pretend to be this way."

Wolfram sighed. _Damn humans. _

"Alright fine."

"Oh, he knows you're with Conrad so you can still act naturally about it."

"As long as that's all. And remember no girl jokes, got it? I get enough from mother and Conrad."

"Deal!"

Yuri slung an arm around him and walked over to the group.

"Shori! This is Wolfram von Bielefeld, and this is my older brother Shori!"

TBC------------------

1 - Watching the series when Murata comes in, he just does. Just like when Conrad suddenly stops being a spy in Big Shimaron. It just happens. I thought they could've done a better about that but it's just my opinion.

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry! For the late update with this fic, I have been busy with school. So yeah… but I do find time to actually write my stories. So I'll be updating even slower now. But thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! They keep me going!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	16. Chapter 16

Wrong in So Many Ways

Response to anonymous reviews:

amano: Thanks. I'm glad you like this story, but there is mpreg. Sorry, but it's not mentioned alot. I don't know if that'll be okay for you.

Wolfram/Conard: Thank you.

Part 16

_Shinou be damned! How did I get into this?! _Thought Wolfram as he put on a nice emerald green dress with silver lining. It was one of Gisela's since she was about close to his size. He damned Yuri for ever suggesting this. If his brother wasn't good with the facts that male Mazokus could get pregnant, then let him be. Wolfram assumed that Yuri's family were a bit closed-minded… okay… a lot.

Well, here he goes! At least he doesn't have to change his voice, that would be hard. Luckily his mother won't be here for the time being. With no more thoughts in his mind, he made his way to the dinning hall.

-X-

The atmosphere was kind of tense, but otherwise, not too troublesome. There were conversations here and there but otherwise, it was silence except for the clanking of utensils and plates. Wolfram's temper was very close to flaring with all this silence. He could probably guess what was going through everyone's minds at the moment. Right now he just wanted to eat without all this nonsense. It was pissing him off by the second. He slammed his utensils on his plate before standing up and stomped out the door.

Shori glanced questioningly at the door then glanced back at his little brother. Something was off. He knew it. He just didn't know what. But if it didn't endanger his younger brother, then it was no worry to him.

-X-

Wolfram tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been going on for days and Conrad was starting to worry. Conrad had been having sleepless nights worrying about the blond and the baby. Hoping that nothing was going to happen to them both. Plus, Wolfram had been acting strange lately. It was as if the blond was a different person. Especially with that incident a few days ago when Shori lost control and destroyed a bit of the palace. Wolfram wouldn't do something like that.

He was especially worried as they were planning to reseal the boxes tomorrow and Wolfram had to be present. He sighed. He brushed a stray blond hair from Wolfram's face. Conrad hoped nothing wrong would happen. Especially to Wolfram and the baby. He knew it had to be done. He wrapped his arms around the blond and lied down, sleep eluded him this night.

-X-

Murata looked over at the preparations. He wanted this to go smoothly. But he didn't know what could happen. Everything had to go according to plan. He didn't count on Wolfram's current condition. He hoped nothing bad would happen. He looked to the entrance to the shrine. In came the three brothers along with Yuri and Shori. It was time.

-X-

It was bearable pain. But he knew something else was wrong. Two of the boxes were open fueling the different soul of Shinou the Original King. It was a surprise as the Original King was the one to attack them. They would find out the whole story later. Conrad couldn't stand the pain in his unmoving arm. He had to protect Yuri and especially Wolfram.

Wolfram…

Conrad didn't understand. Wolfram hadn't been acting differently since this all began, maybe a little bit, but he was still the same. Now, Wolfram had turned against them, or seemed like it. Wolfram was being controlled he realized as he saw his little brother standing to the side of the half-formed Original King. But something else was wrong. If he and Gwendal were keys to opening two of the boxes, what are the chances that-

"Come… You, who has inherited the Bielefeld blood… Good work, puppet. Your role is over." Shinou/Soushu said. Wolfram walked towards the dark formed shadow.

They all watched in horror as his shadowed hand reached in through Wolfram's body where the heart was. When Shinou/Soushu pulled his hand out, there was something glowing, and it opened the third box. That wasn't the horror, it was when Wolfram himself collapsed afterwards.

"In the Frozen Soul of Hellfire has also been opened."

His blue eyes then turned to Yuri.

"And last Erhard Wincott."

Conrad and Gwendal stood in front to protect the Maou, only to be blow to the side. Yuri and Shori took steps back. Shori holding onto Yuri so he wouldn't do something crazy and get himself caught. They repeated the process for a certain distance before Murata yelled out.

"Now, Yozak!"

Yozak jumped from the door and stepped on a button. Soon, the unfinished form of Shinou was trapped into a barrier. The blond just smirked. He knew they couldn't keep him in there forever. His Great Sage knew it too. It was only a matter of time.

Outside, Cheri and Greta arrived as soon as they all exited the temple. She looked worriedly at the group and let out a small gasp as she saw her youngest being carried by Yozak, unconscious. She then glanced at her two oldest, they were in pain. She could tell. She approached Conrad and Gwendal who had looks of despair. She saw that Conrad was just as sad.

"Conrad, Gwendal…" was all Cheri could say. Nothing else could she say. Then she looked to her youngest. He looked peaceful lying on the green grass. But if something happened to her two eldest, something else happened to her youngest. She knelt next to him hoping nothing was serious. She briefly glanced at Yozak to see him look somber. Conrad then knelt on Wolfram's other side. He bent down trying to listen for a heartbeat no matter how faint.

There wasn't any.

"His heart… has stopped."

-X-

Gisela gasped in surprise as she saw Wolfram laying on the bed with everyone surrounding him. She quickly went over and they explained the situation to her. She couldn't believe it. Wolfram's heart stopped. Well, not if she had anything to say about it. Strongly determined, she used her healing magic. She was blown back with a dark power. She couldn't do anything.

"What's wrong Gisela?" Yuri asked. "Is Wolfram okay?" he asked panicky.

"I don't know heika, I can't heal him. Something is blocking me. What about his child? It will die if he doesn't have a heartbeat!" she exclaimed.

Conrad was scared. Gisela couldn't do anything, neither could he with his unmoving arm. It was then Anissina came it with two guards holding a carrier.

"I have a solution to your problem," she said. "We'll freeze his body to keep it from dying until we can find a way to wake him." She finished. "I don't know what could happen to the child but it might work." She quickly moved her hand to Gwendal's left eye. "You can't see in that eye can you?" She then looked to Conrad. "Your arm can't move either. I suspect that it took away all functions when he took the keys. Your eye, arm, and Wolfram's heart."

"You heard her. Get to it!" Gisela said darkly to the two soldiers.

"Yes mam!" they said in unison before carrying Wolfram out to Anissina's lab.

"I will accompany them to see that it is all well and I will monitor. Should any serious injuries occur or you need more healers, you know where to find me."

The soldiers along with Anissina and Gisela left for her lab.

The others then planned on what to do.

-X-

It was cold when he woke up. He had taken a sudden gasp for breath as if he hadn't been breathing for quite some time. He quickly tried to remember what had happened before he slept.

"Wolfram!" He heard someone say. He quickly looked in that direction to find Gisela and Greta next to him. The blond glanced at them for a moment before speaking.

"What happened? What am I doing? And why am I undressed?"

TBC--

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the very late update! I apologize. I hope you guys haven't really lost interest yet. This story is almost finished! So probably a couple more chapters before this has to end. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	17. Chapter 17

Wrong in So Many Ways

Chapter 17

Conrad was very worried. Both people he really cared about were suffering at the moment. Yuri he couldn't do much about since they were banished from the shrine. Wolfram… Conrad had feeling back in the movement of his arm that had been stolen. If this is true then Wolfram would probably be awake too.

He noticed that he couldn't leave the others lying like that. He had a feeling that Wolfram would be okay. Anissina was watching over him. He just had to wait this out. He hoped that when he got back to the castle he wouldn't hear any bad news or deliver any bad news.

-X-

Yuri made it out. He survived not being defeated by the possessed Shinou. Of course he was surprised that Murata congratulated him on doing this, but he didn't think much of it. He was worried for the others, especially Wolfram, his best friend. He quickly rushed out from the shrine leaving Murata behind.

He saw everyone, almost everyone, waiting for him outside. He let out a smile. He noticed that Gwendal and Conrad were looking better so everything was fine. Although Wolfram…

"Let's go back everyone." He said.

They all let out smiles knowing that their king was okay. Conrad only let out a small smile after all, his little brother could still be in danger.

-X-

"I'm fine Gisela. I told you already. Thanks," Yuri said, "Where's Wolfram?" he asked curiously.

"I was informed by Annissina earlier that he is awake and is on his way down here for me to check on him," she answered. "You should be resting Heika. I'll wake you when he does come."

Yuri felt himself drift off and soon out.

-X-

Conrad had arrived worried. Wolfram was still being examined by Gisela, while Yuri stayed asleep from exhaustion. He was more worried for Wolfram. What if the baby didn't survive the temporary frozen sleep? He hesitated going into the infirmary in the event that he would just be kicked out for being too worrisome and hovering over Gisela. He opted to wait outside.

It felt like hours to the soldier. When the door suddenly opened snapping him out of his horrifying thoughts and images. He was relieved when Gisela gave him a smile and asked him to enter. He stepped quickly towards the bed holding Wolfram. Gisela did not follow him in, she knew they wanted some privacy, but the two did not notice.

Warm brown eyes stared into emerald green eyes. Smiles lit up their faces and they stayed in silence just embracing each other while one held the other.

This was the most peaceful time of their lives.

-X-

_Five years later… _

Yuri sighed as a little girl made her way on top of his back. He stumbled at the sudden impact, but he kept his stance. He turned to face the brown-haired girl and smiled.

"Hello Amara, what brings you to me?" he said politely.

"I'm playing hide and seek with mommy!" the little girl said. "Can I stay with you? Mommy never finds me with you!"

Yuri just laughed and nodded. He carried her on his back. He was no longer the wimpy kid from five years ago, he had grown with a lean build and grew his hair. His eyes had narrowed a bit, but still had that innocent look to them. At least Wolfram had stopped calling him a wimp about a year ago.

As they were walking through the garden, he felt the weight off his back. He blinked in surprise and turned around. He spotted Conrad holding Amara over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The little girl kept protesting and kicking while whining.

"Papa, put me down!" Amara yelled using fake tears to her advantage, which was not useful in this situation.

"Ah, but you did say that you wanted to be like a boy," Conrad stated in a teasing tone.

Yuri smiled at the scene. He noticed that Conrad had been smiling real smiles now for everyone instead of just Wolfram. Ever since the birth of Amara, Conrad had been more genuine in his words than just the cold hard truth with riddles.

"Come, your mother is looking for you," Conrad said. Amara knew she was in trouble and turned her pleading eyes to Yuri, who sweat dropped and held his hands up in defense at her words.

"Uncle Yuri! Please! Save me from mommy!" she pleaded while Conrad kept walking. He paused at her words and turned his head a little to look at Yuri.

Yuri froze in fear as he thought they turned menacing… Yuri shook his head frantically and Conrad gave him a smile before walking off with Amara throwing a temper tantrum.

Yuri sighed. He just escaped with his life. At least now he won't be the brunt of Wolfram's anger… or Conrad's. Despite his godfather being one of the nicest people, he could turn a one eighty and be something no one would dare go against. At least he was okay for the time being.

-X-

Wolfram heard the soft male voice and the whining girl shriek. He knew who was coming and smiled as the door to his and Conrad's room opened. Conrad and Amara came in, she was whining and pouting cutely. He watched as Conrad sat her down on the bed.

"Amara, are you being a good girl for your daddy?" Wolfram asked in the 'parent' tone. The little girl's visage changed when she started smiling, enthusiastically shaking her head up and down, indicating a 'yes'. "Good. Now lets go down stairs and eat with everyone else."

Wolfram took her hand and she also grasped Conrad's and they walked all the way to the dining hall together as a family.

Owari!

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes I know I took forever to write something so small! I'm sorry, I have just been busy, very busy trying to earn some money to pay for important things, which really suck. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing the stories!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
